Going Home
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Pan is tired of not fitting in. In a desperate attempt Pan finds the dragon balls and makes two wishes. What shall she wish for and what will happen? And why is she taking a space ship? Veg/Pan **Adult Warning**Lemon in later chapters**
1. Chapter 1

**D/C – I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. This story and any others I may write are just for amusement. Please enjoy 'Going Home'...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Pan slammed her fist into the ground trying to keep her anger under control. Yet again Vegeta had beat her and taunted her. All she ever wanted to do was prove that she was better than the others yet nothing was ever good enough.

"Get up brat." Vegeta stepped in front of her. His arms crossed as he looked down on her. A smirk visible on his arrogant face.

Pan snarled as she jumped up and launched at him. Vegeta waited til the last minute to hit her in the side cracking two of her ribs. Pan fell to the ground with a loud thud. She winced as she tried to get up. Finally she gave up knowing that she would never be able unless she got rid of her human blood.

Vegeta landed beside Pan. He knelt down and smirked at her. "Better but no where near any of the others. Your never going to make it to Super Sayain like that. Why don't you just give up?"

Pan tried to rise again but a hand stopped her. "I will turn super sayain." She said determinedly. "Just you wait." With that her world went black.

**7 Hours later**

Pan woke up to a splitting headache. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in her bed in her room. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist as she tried to keep the tears from falling. How she hated her weakness. Pan jumped when she heard her bedroom door open. Sitting up Pan looked over to see her father walk into her room.

"What were you trying to prove?" Gohan stood there with his hands on his hips. He just wanted his daughter to be happy.

Pan sighed. "I want to prove that I am just as strong as you or Grandpa or Vegeta or Trunks but none of you will train me." She crossed her arms as she stared at her bed underneath her.

Gohan sagged as he walked over to his daughter. "Panny, you are fine just as you are." He tried to brush her hair out of her way but Pan jerked away. Gohan could smell salt in the air. Sighing he got up off the bed and walked over to the door.

"One day you will thank me for what I do." With that Gohan walked out of Pans room leaving her sitting there by herself. Pan glared at the door that her father just walked out of. She jumped up off the bed and walked over to her closet and took out three capsules that she had stuck back for this day.

Pocketing all three she took one last look at her room and then flew out the window breaking the glass as she went. She could feel the stinging pain from the glass cutting her skin but she paid it no mind as she flew to the place she had found previously.

Pan could hear her father and mothers voices yelling into the night for her but she had Bulmas new invention, the ki bracelet suppressor. Smirking she flew faster to her little 'get away'.

**Hour Later**

Pan landed on an island far from Satan City, her family and friends. She pulled out all three of the capsules and looked at them. Finally she picked out the golden one that said 'wishes'. Clicking the top she threw it a few feet from her. As the smoke cleared there layed all 7 dragon balls.

Holding out her hands she chanted the spell to release the dragon from its slumber. Pan was grateful to Dende for making the new dragon grant two wishes instead of only one.

"Speak your first wish." Came a booming voice from above her.

Pan smiled as she looked up at the dragon. It was identical to Shenron. "My first wish is that I am a full blooded Sayain." Pan was very happy that she could finally be what she always wanted.

"It is done." The dragon told her as his eyes flashed red. Then Pan was engulfed in a golden flame then a bright light. When the light faded Pan stood there a little taller and muscular and with a tail. Pan quickly wrapped it around her waist.

"Speak your second wish."

Pan smirked a smirk worthy of Vegeta. "I wish that the planet Vegeta along with its inhabitants were brought back to life."

"That is a difficult wish but it shall be granted." With that came a clap of thunder and the clouds grew darker.

The wind wiped around Pan and the eternal dragon that was still there with his eyes red. Pan wondered if this was such a good idea. Shaking her head she reminded herself she was no longer a ¼ sayian but full blooded. Pan was brought out of her thought with the dragons booming voice.

"It is done." Pan smiled as she watched the dragon balls glow as they levitated off the ground and shot threw the air in all different directions. Pan smiled sadly as she wished she could of kept the four star ball but she knew that it had to be done.

Pan clicked both the other two capsules and tossed them to the ground. A one man space ship along with her clothing and only what she might need were laying beside it. Picking up her two suit cases she walked into the space craft and took the main seat.

Punching in the coordinates for the new planet Vegeta she hit the launch button. Just before the boosters lit she noticed Vegeta, her father and Trunks looking at her. She gave them a sad smile as she gave them a Son peace sign. She really had no clue if she would ever come back to this planet.

Pan released the breathe she had been unknowingly holding as she reached outer space. She thought back to the last time she had been out here in the vastness of space. Trunks and her grandpa Goku were with her but now she was on her own.

She read what she needed to know then set up the auto pilot. Pan knew that this was a very weird plan but she needed to be with her own kind. She had heard what had happened but she needed to meet her king and her great grandfather. She knew that the king was named Vegeta however she never knew her great grandfathers name.

Pan walked into the sleeping quarters and lied down on the bed. As soon as she layed down a screen appeared over her.

"Would you like to go into a deep sleep until you reach your destination?" Came an automated voice.

Pan shrugged as she decided. She did need to rest and it was going to take over 5 years to get there so what the hell. "Yes."

"Very well, Good Night." With that a glass dome appeared over the bed and a mask appeared beside her. "Put on the mask." It ordered.

Pan put the mask on and jumped when she noticed that liquid began to fill the dome over her. She began to realize that this was like the regeneration tank. Pan closed her eyes as the green liquid quickly covered her whole body. Her last conscious thought was of Vegeta's face.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N – this is one of my new stories I hope you enjoy this one as well. Can you guess who my favorite two characters are? HUH? HUH? ^-^!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C – Nope don't own DBZ! Wish I did though. That would be a great gift! (hint hint). Any way hope you enjoyed the first chapter here is the next. It will begin when pan wakes up on the out shirts of Planet Vegeta. Enjoy!**

**P.S here are the Sayains I will be using in this chapter: King Vegeta, Bardock, Nappa, Raditz, Fasha and Tarble. They were ALL brought back!**

***Tarble I found out is Vegeta's younger brother he didn't know he had!**

***Fasha is the only female in the elite force and is under Bardock's command.**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Pan could faintly hear a beeping sound in the distance. She tried to concentrate on the sound and noticed that it was getting closer with each passing second. Finally her mind began to work and she remembered what had happened. She was put in a deep sleep until she reached her home planet of Vegeta. She no longer called Earth home or the humans her people.

Pan opened her eyes and noticed that the dome was gone and only the breathing mask remained. She slowly pulled the mask off and took a deep breath. The air was fresh and crisp as though the heater had been off. She began to move each of her limbs before she decided to stand up. When she knew that she was stable on her feet she made it to the control seat.

She pressed a button that opened the shield around the front glass. Pan gasped as she seen Planet Vegeta close. Smiling she pulled on her radio and hit the broadcast button.

"This is Rouge1 calling down to Planet Vegeta. This is Rouge1 calling down to Planet Vegeta." Pan crossed her fingers as she waited for a response.

"This is planet Vegeta to Rouge1 - land in dock one. Once docked you will be boarded." Came a male voice across the radio.

"Affirmative." Pan replied as she set the auto pilot again. She was smart but she was never good at flying a spacecraft.

Pan buckled up and hung on as the ship descended through the atmosphere. She prayed that King Vegeta and her great-grandfather would met her. After what seemed like years the small space craft landed. Pan opened her eyes and gasped when she looked out the front of the craft.

There standing in front of her craft was a older man with a beard that looked just like Vegeta. Pan knew right off that he was the king and Vegeta's father. Then to his right, to Pan excitement, was a older man that looked just like her grandfather Goku.

Pan was brought back to reality when she heard her outer hatch open up. Pan slowly took off her mic and set it down. Getting up slowly she turned to see two male sayain warriors standing there.

"Are you the one who called from space?" The taller of the two asked. He had long spiky hair. Raditz.

Pan nodded. "Yes, I have come to find asylum" Pan remembered that from Vegeta that their were rouge sayains that sot asylum but only if they were strong enough.

The shorter of the two was bald. Nappa. "Come this way." He said as he looked her up and down.

Pan growled at the Nappa. "I am not a puppy." She pushed her way pass both of them. She was in no mood to deal with either of them. Pan knew who both of them were. The one with the long hair was her grandfathers brother, Raditz. Pan remembered the bald guy from the description from Vegeta when he told her of his past.

Nappa snarled back at Pan but was stopped with Raditz. "There is something about her." He whispered to Nappa. Nappa nodded as he followed Raditz out the door.

Pan kept her senses alert because she knew that these were real sayains and they were not like her grandfather but more like Vegeta before she was born. Oh yes she heard a lot of stories from her father about the villain that the sayain prince use to be.

Pan stopped about 5 ft from King Vegeta and Bardock, her great-grandfather. She bowed her head as she bent down on one knee and crossed her right arm across her chest. She was thankful for Vegeta in the mannerism of how to treat royalty.

"Rise, Sayian Pan." Came a deeper voice than Vegeta's.

Pan stood up with her hands behind her back and her feet about a foot apart. She looked King Vegeta directly in the eyes. Pan noticed that his eyes were slightly warmer than Vegetas.

"You have come seeking asylum, have you not?" King Vegeta walked up closer then started to circle her.

Pan kept her tail tight around her wait. "Yes, my lord. I have."

"She smells familiar, King Vegeta." Bardock said as he stepped forward. He looked her over and sniffed the air around her. "She smells of my son, Kakarot."

Behind her Raditz's growled. Both King Vegeta and Bardock turned and looked at him. Pan turned and glared at the man who was her grandfathers brother. She had heard that his sayian name was Kakarot.

"What is it, Raditz?" King Vegeta walked up to him.

"If the girl smells of Kakarot it is because she is his sons child. How she is full blooded though is unknown to me." Raditz lowered his eyes after he was done speaking.

King Vegeta nodded and turned his attention back to Pan. "Is what he says true?" He raised a brow.

Pan nodded. "Yes my lord." She really didn't want to tell them about the dragon balls so she knew that she would have to make some thing up. "I use to be ¼ sayain until I drank a potion that I had found."

Pan prayed that they would believe her. She could not think of anything else. She eyed both Raditz and Nappa. She was weary of both of them. Pan also noticed one female standing to the left of Bardock. Pan was surprised that she looked like her mother when she was younger.

Bardock smiled and moved in front of Pan. "I am glad to see my great granddaughter. You are more sayain than most of the females."

There was a hushed growl behind Bardock. "Fasha, I want you to test our new arrival." Bardock turned to his second in command.

Fasha nodded and grinned. "Yes sir." Fasha took off her scouter and walked up to Pan. "This way." Fasha turned and lead Pan into a room that looked empty.

Once both Pan and Fasha were standing in the center of the room Pan noticed that this was a fighting arena. Smirking she fell into her fighting stance. Pan could tell that Fasha was a little bit stronger than her so she would have to use sneak attacks.

King Vegeta and Bardock along with Raditz and Nappa were standing on the side lines waiting for the fight to begin.

"Don't worry little girl." Fasha smirked as she sized Pan up. "I will go easy on you."

Pan growled as she launched herself at Fasha. She knew that her anger would only get her killed so at the last second she fazed out of sight and reappeared behind Fasha and hit her in the back sending Fasha face first sliding about 6 ft.

Fasha snarled as she jumped up and turned. Pan was right there ready to attack. Fist and feet were punching and kicking at the older sayian female. Pan could tell that the other female was not use to fighting some one with training. Smirking she jumped back and cupped her hands to the side.

"Lets finish this." Pan narrowed her eyes as she watched Fasha try to stand. "KameHame-Ha!" When Pan's hand came out in front of her a bright red ki blast flew towards the Sayain female. Fasha was able to move just before the blast hit her.

Pan grinned as she moved her arms in a motion that directed the Kamehame-Ha wave to follow the injured female. Pan noticed out the corner of her eyes that her great grandfather and King Vegeta were watching her closely.

Just as the blast reached Fasha Pan let the blast fade out. Fasha fell to the ground in exhaustion. She glanced up at Pan and smiled. She righted herself and walked over to her.

"Very good." Fasha patted Pan on her shoulder. "Not many females are able to use ki blasts. You will do nicely within the ranks." Fasha turned to King Vegeta and Bardock.

"What do you think my king?" Fasha bowed as she motioned towards Pan.

King Vegeta smiled as he walked up to her and grabbed her in a hug. "Welcome home, Pan." He let her go and stood back. "Where should we place her?" He turned towards Bardock.

"Give her a room in the family wing. From that little display she deserves it." Bardock was very proud of his great granddaughter. He knew that she had a lot of potential.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N – Here is the next chapter. Enjoy til the next one. Hope you have enjoyed this story so far. It came to me in a dream well in a day dream! ^-^!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C – (Looks through legal papers) Damn I don't own anything. This story is only for entertainment of myself and others. I own nothing of Dragon Ball Z or any of the other characters that may be mentioned in this story. Pan also has a new last name! Enjoy!**

***King Vegeta – Vegeta (Since it was his name first)**

***Vegeta – Geta (It fits don't ya think?)**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Two Hours from Pan's arrival**

Pan sat down in a chair that was in a room that was connected to her bed chambers. She grinned as she stared out at the landscape she had only dreamed in dreams...til now that is. Pan was lost in her own thoughts that she failed to noticed when King Vegeta entered the room behind her.

He cleared her throat with a grin on his face. "Is the room to your liking?"

Pan jumped up and had a ki ball in her hand before she face her king however when she seen who it was she drop to her knees the ki ball disappearing.

"Forgive me my lord." Pan clenched her teeth together. It was still hard to get use to calling him her lord no matter how much it was true.

Vegeta noticed Pan's uneasiness. He walked up to her and pulled her to her feet by her hand. Once she was on her feet he noticed that she kept her eyes downward. He had never known a rouge to know of the mannerisms of the royals.

Taking a finger to tilt Pans chin he waited til she looked at her to ask his question. "Tell me Pan, how do you know how to address me?"

Pans eyes widen and released that she must tell him the truth about his son, Geta. Swallowing she glanced over to the chairs. "We should sit before I tell you." Pan went back over to the chair she had just recently vacated.

"Now that we have sat down please tell me where you learned your mannerisms. They are perfect." Vegeta leaned back and crossed his arms and his our stretched legs.

Pan smiled. "Well it has to do with your son."

"What does Tarble have to do with this?" Vegeta narrowed his gaze.

Pan looked at the king. "Nothing. It has to do with Vegeta I call him Geta." She could tell that he was not expecting her to say that. A vein in his temple began to pulse to its own rhythm exactly like Geta's.

"Why do you bring up my dead heir?" Vegeta stood swiftly.

Pan stood up and looked up at Vegeta. "You son, Geta is not dead. He lives with his wife and two children on planet earth after my grandfather killed Freeza."

The king sat back down with his eye trained on Pan. "You do not lie." He stated as though he was shocked.

"No I have no reason to lie to you my lord." Pan also took her seat. "Your son is one of the most powerful fighters they have on Earth. There are 6 other sayains along with a Namik, an android, and three of earths own fighters." Pan crossed her arms over her chest as she studied her king. An ache in her chest made her wonder about how Vegeta was doing.

"So my son has chosen a mate. What race is she?" Vegeta leaned forward and looked at Pan with wonder.

"Human, Trunks, his son along with his daughter, Bra, are half. My father and uncle are half as well but they are Go-Kakarots children." Pan looked down at her feet as she wondered if she would ever see her family again.

"As it would seem these humans do have the potential for greatness. Trunks is my sons heir and Gohan is Kakarots. Fitting however my son can not take his place if he is not here and Tarble is still to young." Vegeta said aloud thinking to himself.

Pan nodded in understanding. She knew that this day would come however she wished it wouldn't. Seeing all of them again would only make things worse. Looking up she saw that Vegeta was looking at her with his brow raised.

"Is there a problem, my child?"

Pan's eyes widen as she heard what he called her and she smiled. "I will take you back to earth however I do not wish to return until I am fully trained. Those are my only conditions."

"Then you shall you be trained within 3 moon cycles (3 Days!) then we shall leave for planet Earth." Vegeta stood and walked to the doors. "Remember Pan you are a sayian warrior you are only as strong as you left yourself be." With that King Vegeta walked out the door.

Pan walked over to her bed, striped her clothes off and climbed between the silk sheets and let her mind wander to her prince and the sayain she had wanted for so long. Pan knew that she would never be able to have the sayain prince but oh how she could dream.

**4 Days pass on Planet Vegeta and the end of Pans training**

Pan stood before her king wearing the sayain elite uniform with the insignia of her home planet, Vegeta. Her uniform was also different in color as well. Where the normal uniform of King Vegeta's elite guards were dark blue and orange, Pans was royal blue and dark purple. She wore no weapons other than a spring loaded blade on her wrist.

"From this day forward you are no longer Pan from Earth. You are Fighter Pan from Vegeta." King Vegeta walked forward and touched Pan on the top of her head.

"You will also be known as the daughter of Vegeta. The strongest sayain female known through our history. Rise my child." King Vegeta stepped back from Pan to let her rise.

Once Pan was on her feet every sayain that she had brought back cheered. She had made friends with many of her people. Pan walked up to King Vegeta and drew him into a hug. It was restricted for anyone to hug their king but shortly after Pan arrived she showed disregard for most of the rules.

King Vegeta hugged her back quickly then let her go. Pan also broke their embrace to be embraced by her uncle and great grandfather. Bardock was the first to congratulate her as he picked her up and swung her around.

"I'm so proud of you Panda." Bardock let his great granddaughter down.

Pan had told him about the animals back on earth and he decided that she resembled a panda not with looks but attitude. Sweet looking yet deadly if angered. Pan blushed at her grand fathers words. She turned to Raditz who was smirking at her.

Pan walked up to her uncle. Raditz saluted her before he pulled her into a hug. "You did great today." Raditz pulled back and tried to look serious. "Except for when you hugged the king."

Pan blushed as she looked away. "Just remember not to start anything once we return to earth. Last time you were there if I remember from what I was told you were not to...peaceful." She gave him a knowing look. Raditz rolled his eyes.

"I was under Freeza's control back then so was Nappa."

Pan punched his arm. "Of course I remember what you told me. I was just joking. Come on we need to get ready King Vegeta and Bardock want to leave by morning." Raditz nodded as he followed Pan to the royal wing of the palace.

**Back on Earth at Kami's Lookout**

Dende looked to the sky with a heavy heart. He knew this day would come. He had foretold it but never thought they would turn their back on her. Sighing he closed his eyes. He could feel his predecessor behind him.

"What can I do for you Piccolo?" Dende turned around to face the Namik that he had come to admire.

"It's her isn't it?" Piccolo looked down at the younger Namikian. Dende nodded as he turned back to the sky.

"Yes Piccolo its her." Dende sighed. "I just hope for their sakes that they..."

"You don't need to say it Dende." Piccolo walked up to the young Namikian. "You have always done the best you could. Pan's fate was written even before Kami."

Dende rolled his eyes. "I know but I still don't like it. Do you think that Pan could do it?" He looked back at Piccolo.

Piccolo shrugged. "Only time will tell my friend. Til then we should get Vegeta here. He will need to be informed."

"Don't tell him everything but only that we should expect some company in about 6 years." Dende warned. "If he knew the whole story then all hell would break loose."

Piccolo nodded. "Fine I will tell them but you owe me." Piccolo turned and flew away. He was headed to CC knowing that Vegeta would be there alone at this time of day. How he hated seeing that arrogant prince.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N – Hehehehe! I know I'm mean. Do you want to know what happens in the next chapter? DO YA! Too bad I wont tell. (Sticks out tongue) You'll have to wait til the next chapter...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**D/C – Still don't own anything. Here is the next chapter that I promised my readers. See I am not mean all the time. (Smiles) On with the next chapter... Had to keep you coming back for more.**

***King Vegeta – K. Vegeta (this would be easier!)**

***Vegeta – Vegeta or Geta (He keeps his name! Pan only calls him Geta)**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Pan looked out the window and glanced at the stars that passed them by. Her, K. Vegeta, Bardock, Fasha, Raditz and Nappa would be in earths atmosphere in little under 7 months. At first she couldn't believe that it would only take that long but King Vegeta had told her that the sayain ships were the fastest in the universe. She didn't believe it until she felt the ship start up.

Pan was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. Turning she told them to enter. She waited to see who it was and was not surprised when she saw Bardock standing there. Smiling she motioned to her seating place.

"What can I do for you, grand-papa?" Pan started calling him her grand-papa about a couple of days after she arrived.

Bardock smiled at his grandchild. "I know that this trip will be uneasy for you." He smiled at her. She looked just like his mother. (I'm guessing)

"It will be." Pan locked eyes with him. "However there are somethings there that I must take care of. I have spoken of this with the king because it has to do with him."

Bardock nodded. "And what did he say?"

"He told me that if I must then he will permit it." Pan took her grand-papas hand. "I wanted only those loyal to myself and the king on this journey. That is why I did not invite Brolly, Paragus or Turles."

"I understand my panda." Bardock kissed Pan on her forehead. "I shall let you rest you will need it." He stood and walked to the door but then turned.

"I will always be by your side." With that he turned and left Pan to her own thoughts. Sighing she turned and got into her bed. She was tired but not physically but mentally. As soon as her eyes closed and her head hit the pillow she drifted off into slumber.

**Back on Earth – Piccolo**

Piccolo landed just outside the GR. He could feel the sayain prince inside training. Vegeta had told him that earths warriors should always be ready. Sighing he knocked on the door to the GR. It only took a few second before the door opened and a sweaty Vegeta stood there staring at the Namik.

"What do you want green man?" Vegeta tossed the towel over his shoulder as he turned and walked back into the GR.

Piccolo followed him in but stopped a few feet from the door. "I came on behalf of Dende."

Vegeta turned and raised a brow. "Oh yeah what does it have to do with me?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Just be ready, Vegeta. We will have company shortly." With that Piccolo turned and walked out of the door and flew off. He didn't want to be around the arrogant prince any longer than he had to.

Vegeta frowned. He had no clue what Piccolo meant but it could only mean that who ever was coming they would need to be ready. Walking out of the GR he went into the house to tell Bulma to called everyone over. They would be ready for whoever showed.

**Sayain Vessel (Two weeks from earth)**

K. Vegeta stood there looking out at the stars. He could not believe that his son, his heir was alive and well. K. Vegeta knew that he had been dead but he was still unsure of why him and his planet came back from oblivion. He had a sneaky suspension that his daughter, Pan, had something to so with it.

Turning he walked over to the door. He was about to open it when there was a knock. K. Vegeta opened the door to see Pan standing before him. Smiling he stepped back and let her in. Pan walked over and took a seat in one of the chairs in his room.

"What can I do for you daughter?" K. Vegeta walked over and sat down in a chair in front of her.

Pan took a deep breath. It had been killing her not being able to tell them the whole story. She looked up in the eyes that showed compassion since she arrived.

"I have kept somethings from you." Pan announced. She dropped her eyes she didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. Pan had seen her share of disappointment in her life.

K. Vegeta took her chin in his hand and raised her head. Pan looked up and saw a smile gracing his face instead of scorn. "I knew that you had somethings that you did not want to share however I knew that when you were ready you would come to me and tell me. Now my child tell your father what is the matter."

"On earth there are these things called the dragon balls. They grant wishes to people who can gather all 7. I gathered them and wished for planet Vegeta and its people to be brought back." Pan felt a tear fall from her eye. "I wanted to be around my own kind even though I was more human that sayain I felt as though I didn't belong."

Pan dropped her head to hid her tears. She had always felt as though she was not meant to be on earth but beyond. Of course that was only one of the many reasons she wished for her _true_ home.

K. Vegeta stood up and gathered Pan in his arms. He walked over and sat down in on the couch he had in his chambers. Pan curled up and rested her head on his solid chest. K. Vegeta rocked her til her tears ran dry.

"Will you tell me the rest, my child?" K. Vegeta looked down at Pan. She nodded and sniffed.

"About a week before I decided to leave. I went to Trunks. He knew that I liked him but he told me he didn't feel that way towards me." Pan took a deep breathe. "He forced me into submission and had his way with me. After that he told me if I told anyone he would kill me and anyone else I told. That was the main reason I needed to get away."

K. Vegeta felt his blood boil his grand son forced her. He would not allow it. Rape along with beating you mate were crimes punished by death. He looked down at the strong woman who had faced all her insecurities and still held her head high.

"When we reach Earth I will be beside you when we meet them. I will not allow you to stand alone." K. Vegeta looked down at the girl in his arms. "I promise my sayain angel."

Pan nodded as she wiped her tears away and got out of K. Vegeta's lap. "Thank you for letting me get that off my chest. I know that he is your grandson but his death if my right." Pan stood tall as she spoke to her king.

K. Vegeta stood up and nodded. "Thus the reason I have trained you myself. Raditz said that you were just as powerful when you were ¼. Now however you are more powerful than even Brolly. Of course his father would argue that point."

Pan laughed. "Yeah. It amazing that I am able to beat Brolly when none of the others were able." Pan grinned. "but with the greatest fighters training you you have to be the best. I will leave now Fasha wanted to get some sparring time in before we reached the planet."

K. Vegeta nodded. "Then you better not keep her waiting. She had a temper worse than Nappa." K. Vegeta walked Pan to his door. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Just remember I will be with you always."

Pan nodded as she walked out the door. Her and Fasha had became close once they talked. Fasha was like a sister she never had. Pan smiled as she made her way to the train area. She was smirking thinking of her old families expressions when they learned that Pan was no longer _little_ Panny.

**Back on Earth at C.C.**

Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for Vegeta or Bulma to tell them why they were called. The only one that was not present was of course Piccolo. Goku and Chi-Chi were sitting next to each other on the love seat. Gohan, Videl, and their son Gosan were occupying the couch. Goten, Bra, Krillin, Tein, Yamcha and Bulma were sitting in chairs while Vegeta, Trunks and 18 were standing. Marron was away at college.

"Why have you brought us here?" 18 looked at Vegeta then at Bulma.

"Piccolo came by to see Vegeta just a little while ago." Bulma told them. "The only thing Piccolo told him was that we will have company soon."

"What?"

"Who?"

"Is that all?" Goku smarted off. They all turned their attention to him.

"Care to explain Kakarot." Vegeta pushed off the wall.

Goku grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really."

"It was not a question you baka." Vegeta growled glaring at the only other full blood alive. Or so he thought.

"Well..." Goku looked around at the group and gulped. "I believe it might have to do with... um...Pan."

"What do you mean, dad?" Gohan looked at his father with worry. No one had heard from Pan in over 7 years.

"I believe that Pan will be showing with some company of her own." He looked at Vegeta. He wondered if the Prince could sense that something was different. Vegeta frowned as he looked into Goku's eyes.

"Hes right." Vegeta told them as he looked away.

"What do you mean Father?" Trunks walked over to Vegeta.

"Brat, do you still have your fathers four star ball?" Vegeta looked over at Gohan.

Gohan frowned as he thought of what Vegeta could mean. Then it hit him. The four star ball had been gone for almost 7 years. He looked up at the sayain prince.

"You don't think..." Gohan trailed off. He didn't want to think that his daughter would do something like that.

"That is exactly what I am saying you half wit." Vegeta looked around at the others.

"So you guys think that Pan used the dragon balls to wish for Planet Vegeta to be brought back?" Krillin looked around. "Come on this is Pan we're talking about."

"I agree with Krillin Pan wouldn't do that." Videl looked over at her husband. "Gohan?"

Gohan looked over at his wife and sighed. "He's right honey. Pan had been acting weird the last couple of weeks before she disappeared." He wrapped his arms around Videl as she cried. He looked at the others. "What are we going to do?"

"There is only one thing we can do and that is prepare." Vegeta turned on his heel and walked out to the GR. If Pan had revived his dead race who would be brought back. Would his father? Nappa? For the first time in a long time the prince of sayains was at a loss what to do.

Gohan watched as Vegeta walked out of the room. He turned to his father. "What should we do dad?" He tightened his grip on Videl who had not stopped crying.

Goku shrugged. "For once I agree with Vegeta. Regardless that the only sayains that we met were under Freeza's control I don't want to take any chances. Since the earth fighters are getting up in years they will only be able to help to some extent. The sayains will have to take up the slack where needed. Does everyone agree?"

They all nodded. No one noticed when Trunks slipped out of the room. He went to his room and went directly to the window. Trunks knew why Pan had left. He had worried for years that she would show up and now it had come to pass. Trunks closed his eyes as he thought back to that night. He shivered when he remembered how she looked under him.

Trunks smirked when he recalled how she cried for him to stop. He didn't understand why he felt the need to do those things but when he gave in it was as though all his power barriers were disintegrated. Walking to the bath room he striped out of his clothes and jumped in the shower. After he washed himself he got out and used his ki to dry himself off.

Wrapping a towel around him he walked over to the bed and got in. He removed the towel and leaned back with on arm under his head as he stared at the ceiling. Trunks wondered how Pan survived out in space all on her own. Grinning he closed his eyes and let the tendrils of sleep drag him into the land of dreams.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N – Thanks for the reads and reviews hope you enjoyed this chapter. It let you know why Pan is intent on killing him. Well next chapter will be up shortly. Til then sit back and chill.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. All my stories are for fun and I receive no money for writing them. Too bad really I'm getting better!**

**P.S. I will explain how they got their so quickly. However I would like to point out I am not a scientist so most of this is made up. **

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*)**

**Sayain Space craft**

Pan looked out the port window in her room and gasped when she seen Earth in the distance. She jumped up and ran from he room. Pan had been told that they would arrive shortly but this was sooner than she expected. As she ran into the bridge she went up to K. Vegeta.

"Father how are we so close to earth?" Pan looked up at him. "You said that we would not make it this soon."

K. Vegeta smiled as he looked down at Pan. Laying a hand on her head he chuckled. "You must of heard of worm holes, my child."

Pan frowned as she tried to understand what K. Vegeta was saying. "Are you saying that we traveled through a wormhole to get here quicker." She was being skeptical.

K. Vegeta nodded. "Yes, my angel. That is peristyle what I am telling you. There are only a certain few that are able to be used however. Most of them lead into dead space." K. Vegeta walked up to Nappa who was on one of the controls.

"Nappa, call Fasha up here." K. Vegeta ordered.

"Yes my lord." Nappa hit the intercom button. "Fasha King Vegeta requires you up here on the bridge."

K. Vegeta nodded then turned back to Pan. "I want to know who else should go with us to the planet."

Pan thought for a moment. "Beside you and great grand-papa I would like to bring Fasha and Raditz."

"For what purpose would you like to take Fasha and Raditz?" K. Vegeta wanted to know why she required them. He had his suspensions but he would keep them to himself until she said herself.

"No other reason that I would like my family with me. Raditz is my great uncle and Fasha has become like a sister to me." Pan smiled at K. Vegeta.

K. Vegeta nodded. "Then they shall accompany us. Gather what you will need we shall arrive shortly. We will take a space pod down to the earth instead of the craft."

Pan nodded as she turned and headed back to her quarters. She had a couple of things that she needed to get before she went back down to that mud ball of a planet. Pan sighed as she entered her chambers and seen Raditz standing there with a narrow gaze directed at her. Pan place her hands on her hips.

"What?" Pan walked by him and pushed the button to open her wardrobe.

"I just came to see how you were." Raditz softened his gaze at his niece.

He had been cold hearted all the time til he meet Pan. That girl that arrived to her home planet was lost just as he had been when he met Prince Vegeta. Raditz remembered everything that happened before he had died. Trying to take his nephew and give him to Freeza to control. Killing his only brother.

Pan looked over at her uncle. She tried to hold the tears from falling but as soon as she seen his face soften for her the dam broke and her tears were unleashed. Raditz crossed the space with two steps and engulfed Pan in a tender embrace.

"I promise Pan that no matter what happens you will be coming back to Planet Vegeta. It is your home now." He tried to sooth her. Knowing the only thing to calm her he let a soothing rumble vibrate his chest.

Raditz was happy that he could ease his nieces pain with such a small gester. Pan had really remade the Planet Vegeta. It was no longer full of blood thirst monsters but of male and female sayains alike just wanting to live in peace. They all remembered what the path of power had brought to them. Pan arriving back to her home planet proved that sayains could change what was written in their blood.

Raditz jumped when he felt someone behind him. Turning with a sleeping Pan he grinned when he seen Fasha. Fasha and himself were the only ones who knew the complete history of why their Pan came to be with them. Fasha held her as she cried and told them that their princes son had raped her over and over.

She told them that she was scare that Trunks would kill her when she returned thus both of them made a vow to protect them with her lives. Pan was the princess that Planet Vegeta never had. Granted they knew about Vegetas daughter, Bra however Pan had told them that most of them would not want to leave the earth.

"How is she, Raditz?" Fasha nodded towards Pan who was clinging to Raditz armor as though her life depended on it.

"She wont say." Raditz whispered as he gazed down at her. "She is hiding again."

Fasha nodded. "I was sent to bring you to K. Vegeta. If you would put her in bed I will watch her. Leaving her alone would only..."

"You don't need to say any more, Fasha." Raditz cut her off. They had all went through three weeks of hell after they boarded the ship to come back.

Fasha sat down on the bed with her back to the wall. Raditz layed Pan down by Fasha and as soon as Pan was out of Raditz arms Pan latched onto Fasha. Fasha shooed Raditz out the door with her hands.

"I will be back when it is time." Raditz waited til Fasha nodded before he left the room. They were all worried about their princess.

**Kami's Lookout**

Dende bolted up from his bed in a cold sweat. "How are they here? Its too soon." Dende dressed quickly as he contacted Goku mentally.

_::Goku! GOKU?::_

_::What? Huh, Dende?::_

_::Yes. I need you to tell everyone that we will have company shortly.::_

_::What do you mean? I thought we had weeks.::_

_::So did I. Now go and tell the others.::_

_::Alright but you owe me for making me miss breakfast **AND** having to deal with Vegeta!::_

Dende sighed as he shut off the connection with Goku. "Is he always hungry?" Dende shook his head as he exited his room. He walked into the kitchen to see Mr. Popo cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning, Dende." Mr. Popo turned around with a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits. "Breakfast is ready."

Dende smiled and sat down. "Thank me." He said as he dug in.

**Goku**

"I'm sorry, Chi." Goku ducked another flying plate that Chi-Chi threw at him. "Dende needs me to go tell the others."

Chi-Chi shrieked at Goku. "I don't care if the grand Kai wanted you to go." She threw another plate at him. "You never stay alive long enough to have a normal life with me."

Goku growled at her. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and locked his arms. "Calm down Chi-Chi. If you think your upset I have to miss breakfast."

Chi-Chi suddenly started to laugh at herself. She turned in his arms and wrapped her around his neck. "I'm sorry, Goku. Just hurry ok?" She kissed him on the lips before she stepped back.

"Promise!" He two finger saluted her as he used Instant Transmission to head to C.C.

"Oh Goku. Please come back safe this time." Chi-Chi went back up stairs and climbed back in bed. She would clean up the bottom stairs later.

When Goku appeared in front of Vegeta's ki he had to think quick when he found a fist coming in his direction. He side stepped and smiled at Vegeta who was glaring at him.

"What now Kakarot?" Vegeta landed and walked over to the controls to shut down the GR.

"Dende asked me to come over and tell you that we will have company sooner than we thought." He smiled when Vegeta turned around with a vein pulsating on his forehead.

"WHAT!"

"Dende asked me to come over..."

"I heard you the first time you baka." Vegeta leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms. His eyes trained on Goku. "So they will be here very soon."

Goku nodded. Vegeta sighed as he closed his eyes. "I figure that would happen. They must of used the worm holes to jump space. That would mean Nappa is alive." Vegeta leveled his gaze to Goku.

"And if Nappa is alive that means Raditz is as well. Along with Brolly and Paragus." Goku finished.

Vegeta nodded. "Gather the others while I call cue ball and Yamcha." He pushed off the wall. Goku stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Goku asked. Vegeta turned and shrugged.

"How would you hold up?" Vegeta asked him as he walked out the GR. Goku sighed as he tried to focus on the other fighters. His heart went out to Vegeta.

Vegeta had given his heart to Bulma only to have her tell him that he was fun and all but she was marry Yamcha and they had a kid together without your knowledge. Shaking his head, Goku concentrated on Piccolo. He was the closest.

**Vegeta**

Vegeta scowled as he punched scar faces number into the video phone. He wasn't surprised when Bulma answered.

"Vegeta."

"Woman, I need both you and scar face behind you to get back here. Somethings have come up." Vegeta was about to log off when he noticed she wasn't wearing clothes. "Oh and put some clothes on next time." With that he hung up on her.

He leaned back in the chair with his arm folded. How could he be so blind not to know that his mate had been cheating on him? Shaking his head he got up and went to his room to gather his clothes then jump in the shower. He silently wondered what it would be like to see his father again.

**Dende**

"Well Vegeta your about to get your wish." Dende said as he stared down at the planet he was to protect, Earth.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Authors note – I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know you all have been waiting patiently well here it is. Til the next chapter.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER – I hate to write this over and over again. We all know that I don't own Dragon ball z or any of the other characters so why rewrite it? Enjoy the next chapter...**

***tenshi - Angel**

_**::Mental speaking::**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**On the space dock on the Sayain ship**

Pan took a deep breath and got into the space pod that they were using. They had thought about using the other pods that could hold all of them but it would take a couple more hours. So they decided to go with the single pods.

Raditz came over and checked her system status. "Everything looks good." He looked up at her and frowned. "Are you ok, tenshi?"

Pan nodded as she fastened herself in. "Yeah just nervous. I haven't been back in little over 7 years." She looked into her uncles eyes.

Pan could see that he was worried for her so she smiled at him. "If I'm not I can just tell you and you can deal with it!" She smirked when Raditz nodded seriously.

"Anytime my sayain tenshi." Raditz kissed her head before he closed the hatch.

_::I'll see ya down there.::_

_::You better Uncle Raddy.::_

Raditz snarled as he hit the launch button. He watched with a heavy heart because Pan would be the first to arrive. Shaking his head he headed over to his pod and set the same coordinates to earth. Raditz glanced around to see that Fasha was helping K. Vegeta while Bardock was preparing hers and his.

Raditz sat down in his pod and fastened himself in then hit the close hatch button. Once the hatch was secure Raditz hit the launch button leaving the others behind. They all knew that he was going after Pan to leaned moral support in case she needs it.

"Let hurry." K. Vegeta looked at the other two. "I don't want to leave my sayain tenshi alone with just her uncle in that place."

Fasha and Bardock both nodded as they hurried with their work. Fasha was the first done then she went over and started on Bardocks' while he worked on hers. Fasha had been Bardock's second in command before any thing happened. She was glad that she was able to return to her position when revived.

Once all three of them were ready they all hit their launch buttons at the same time. Three small pods shot out of the Sayain ship heading to earth. They would be there with in the hour. Pan and Raditz were going to be there with in a half hour.

**Earth At C.C.**

Everyone was standing around talking quietly in small groups when the fighters of the group felt two large kis enter their atomsphere. The first one to remember who's ki it was was Gohan. His eyes widen as she stared at his father.

"Dad that's...that's..." He couldn't get the words out. Gohan still had nightmares of his 'uncle' Raditz coming and trying to take him from his mother.

Goku walked over to his son. "Yes, it's Raditz and Pan." He turned to the other Z-Fighters. "Its time."

They all nodded as they gathered around Goku. Vegeta reluctantly used his middle finger to touch Goku's shoulder. Vegeta smirked when Goku noticed and narrowed his gaze in mock anger. With out a second thought Goku transported all of the earths fighters to where they believe the space pods would land.

**Pan and Raditz**

Pan was able to get out of her pod with out much trouble. She looked around the green landscape as she waited for Raditz's pod to land. Not two second later Raditz landed and exited his pod. Pan walked over to him and grinned.

"They will be here soon. They are all over at Bulma's house." Pan told him as she turned around that way she was facing the same way.

After a couple of second three more pods landed behind Pans' and Raditz's. Fasha and Bardock exited first them went over to K. Vegeta's and opened it for him. Pan went over and helped him out.

Once they were all standing Pan froze. Raditz went over to his niece and place a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

Pan didn't get the chance to tell them before all the able fighters of the z-gang showed up. Pan turned slowly as she looked over the group. Bra had even came with them.

"Pan is that you?" Gohan took a step forward but stopped when he saw Raditz standing behind her. "Pan get away from him." Gohan went to power up.

"No." Pan stated as she narrowed her gaze at her father. She stood there with pride of her lineage unlike the others.

"Panny what did you do?" Videl stepped up beside her husband.

"I did what you all were afraid to do." Pan leveled her gaze to Vegeta. He bristled when he noticed his father standing behind Pan with Goku's father and Fasha.

"Hello son." K. Vegeta smirked as he walked beside Pan. He layed a hand on her shoulder. "You should be proud of her. She has become what I thought a true sayain female should be. You taught her well."

Goku was stunned. He had never seen his father until now. Once he locked eyes with Bardock he started to walk over to the group. Goten put a hand on his fathers arm.

"Dad?" Goten glanced over at Gohan.

Bardock smiled when he seen his son and grandsons. Unlike his son he walked over to Goku and grabbed him in a bear hug. Goten and Gohan were stunned. Bardock released Goku and smirked.

"I always knew you were going to be special."

Goku grinned the Son grin and looked back at the others. "I don't think they have come to fight."

"But Dad..." Gohan started but was interrupted when Raditz appeared in front of him.

Raditz smiled as he patted Gohan on the shoulder. "No hard feelings." He winked at his nephew. Gohan stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Trunks on the other hand was not in the mood for reunions. "Why did you come back?" His eyes were locked on Pan.

Pan snarled but stopped when Fasha placed her hand on Pans shoulder. Pan relaxed but kept her eyes on Trunks. K. Vegeta moved over to Trunks and stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" Trunks snarled. Vegeta heard and backhanded his son.

"Watch your mouth boy." Vegeta turned back to his father. "Father."

"You haven't changed all that much." K. Vegeta smirked as he looked his son up and down. "Power wise yes but looks and attitude no."

Vegeta grinned at his father. "Good to see you to."

Pan stood back and watched the whole display of gratitude. Snarling she watched as Trunks picked himself up and looked directly at her. Fasha must of sensed that Pan was pissed because she moved over beside Pan.

"Pan?" Fasha whispered as she reached for Pans' arm. No sooner than Trunks got up Pan vanished. Turning she called for Raditz in their native language.

Raditz turned just in time to see Pan charge the purple haired sayain. Growling he jumped to grab her but she was too fast. "Damn." Raditz hissed.

K. Vegeta stood back and watched but just as Pan went to hit Trunks he called her back. "Come here, my tenshi."

Pan kept her eyes on Trunks as she snarled but went over to K. Vegeta. Bowing before him she lowered her head. "Yes, Father."

The whole group became quiet with the words coming out of Pan's mouth lingering in the air. Gohan looked defeated where as the rest just looked at Pan as though she was nuts. Vegeta on the other hand narrowed his eyes towards the girl he had taken under his wing while she was on earth.

"That is enough. You shall have your time." K. Vegeta told her. Pan rose and nodded as she turned from him and went back to their pods to minimize them for later use. She also needed to call in to Nappa.

Raditz walked over to the pods with Pan. Her back was to him and her tail wrapped around her waist like a vice. He walked up behind her and touched her shoulder.

Pan whirled around with a small ki blast in her hand but let it go when she seen that Raditz was the one behind her. She turned back to what she was doing she didn't want to talk about it.

"Panda you need to keep a level head." Raditz told her as he turned her to face him. He could see the tears in her eyes.

Pan nodded. "It wont happen again." Pan promised. She had yet to break a promise to any of them. Raditz nodded as he gave her a quick hug and returned to his father and brother. He had his own things to apologies for.

Pan watched her Uncle walk away then turned back to her work. She punched in the numbers and called head quarters.

"Nappa we will be staying til further notice. Do you receive?" Pan waited til she heard Nappa's voice.

"Confirmed. Your transmission has been received. Be careful Panda Bear." Nappa clicked of his side. Pan snorted at the nickname that everyone had dubbed her with. Shaking her head she stood and walked back over to K. Vegeta and the others.

K. Vegeta saw her coming back over so he walked a little ways to met her. "Are you alright, tenshi? I was worried but Raditz said you are fine." He was worried he didn't know that it would be this hard on her.

"Yes I'm fine." Pan looked up at him and smiled. "I'll keep myself in check. Promise." K. Vegeta nodded as he lead her back to the group. Goten and Trunks had already headed back.

"Lets go back to C.C. Mom will want to see you Pan." Bra came up next to her.

"Sure why not?" Pan shrugged and looked at the others. K. Vegeta nodded.

"That would be fine. I would love to see my sons mate." K. Vegeta smirked as he looked over at his son. "Whats the matter, boy?" He turned towards his son.

"Bulma is not my mate. We just had offspring together, Father." Vegeta snorted as he flew back to C.C.

Pan walked up to Bra. "Whats the matter, Bra?"

Bra dropped her shoulders. "Mother told father that she cared for him but that was it. She married Yamcha and now I have a younger brother, Chen." Bra took Pans hands in hers. "Dads still kinda hurt about it."

Pan nodded in understanding. "Maybe I can cheer him up with some sparing." She thought hopeful. Bra chuckled.

"Pan you didn't change at all. Come on lets go before they come back here to get us." Bra powered up and shot up followed by the others.

Pan felt her heart slam into her chest when she heard that Bulma had married Yamcha. Maybe, just maybe, she would finally have a chance at the man she had always admired and wanted since she was 14. Picking up speed she wanted to hurry to C.C for the first time in over 7 years.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N – Thanks so much. I was thinking of putting a lemon in the next chapter and would like to know what you think? Let me know and Please review. Til the next chapter...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – Ok ok Lemon it is. Well I don't own dbz. Wish I did but don't we all. Now on with the next chapter...Enjoy! **Lemon may be in next chapter!****

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Hour later**

Once everyone was filled in on Pan's wishes and one of her reasons for leaving they were all sitting there waiting for the other reason however Pan didn't want to talk about it. Now Pan, Raditz, K. Vegeta, and Vegeta were standing outside trying to persuade Pan to tell the rest of the story.

Pan had her back to the three men that were behind her. She didn't want to think of how much had been taken from her before she left this miserable planet. Snarling she whipped around and glared at the three men.

"I will tell everyone when I am ready til then keep Trunks away from me." Pan yelled at her king and uncle as well as prince.

K. Vegeta snarled at Pan. "Fighter Pan you will obey me and tell them that is from your king."

"Forgive me my lord but I have to disobey you on this command." Nodding her head she whipped her eyes from theirs and went to the back of C.C where the GR was located.

K. Vegeta sighed as he looked over at Raditz. "Will she survive this Raditz?" Raditz turned to his king and shrugged.

"I do not know my lord however if anyone could survive it would be Pan." Raditz turned to Vegeta. "I think it would be best if you went after her. She needs someone from here to comfort her now." With that both K. Vegeta and Raditz turned and left the prince of sayains standing there with a frown on his face.

Powering up he went to the GR and peered inside. Pan was standing in the middle of the room with the gravity turned up to where it was hard for her to stand up. Vegeta listened to her as she tried to stay standing.

"Can't they just leave well enough alone." Pan hissed as she tried to stay standing. "I don't want to relive what _**he **_did to me. I will take care of purple haired bastard. I will make him suffer the pain when he took my innocence. No longer will I cower from him. NO MORE TRUNKS!"

Vegeta watched as Pan stood straight and her hair turned golden. He cringed when he heard a painful scream come from the young girl he watched leave this planet innocent. Vegeta couldn't take no more as he hit the open button to shut down the gravity chambers.

Pan whirled around as the gravity returned to normal and the door open to reveal the one person she really didn't want to see her weakness. Vegeta. Pan let her hair return to normal as she crossed her arms and replaced her mask of indifference.

"What do you want?" Pan narrowed her eyes as she watched Vegeta walk in and shut the door behind him and locking it.

Vegeta didn't say anything at all but slammed a fist into her face. He jumped back and smirked. Pans head was to the side. She slowly turned her head back to face him. Snarling she powered up.

"You want a fight Veggie then you shall have it." Pan fazed out of sight and reappeared behind Vegeta however he knew what she was going to do so he turned and grabbed her leg and flung her over his shoulder into the far wall.

Pan slide to the floor then righted herself. She turned and snarled at him her ki flashing a dangerous red. Pan felt the blood going down her throat so she spat what collected in her mouth. Her tail was wrapped securely around her waist as she lunged towards she smart ass prince.

Pan smirked when Vegeta readied himself for her next attack. She charged him just like before but unlike before she didn't go behind him but stayed in front and let him turn. Pan quickly grabbed his wrist and placed her right knee in his back while she pulled his arms back.

Pan leaned close to his ear and let her breath trickle over it. "Whats the problem, Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta snarled as he powered up to SS2. Pan gasped as she was suddenly face to face with the man she just not two seconds ago had trapped. His teal eyes danced with amusement. Pan snarled back at him as she powered up to SS2 as well.

Pan used Vegeta's moment of surprise to slip from his grasp and land a kick in his back sending him to the ground. Vegeta landed but quickly recovered as he shot up in front of her and delivered a series of punches and kicks.

Pan could only block as Vegeta kept up with his momentum. Every time she would lower her arms she would get socked in her ribs or face. Snarling she powered up to SS3 and began her attack on her old mentor. She would not lose another fight.

"What's the matter, Brat?" Vegeta taunted her as he landed a punch in the gut.

Pan doubled over his arm and spat blood on the sleeve of his blue uniform. Her hand wrapped around the sayian princes wrist and twisted it where it was now behind him and she pushed him up against the wall.

Her right arm pressed against his neck while her left hand held his right arm twisted around behind his back. Pan had her tail wrapped around his waist to hold him still. She could see his left hand out to the side trying to push himself back. Pan powered up to SS4 and sent him back into the wall.

Vegeta stopped struggling as he saw out of the corner of his eye red fur. He turned his head around where he could see clearly and almost died of shock. Their little Panny was no longer their _innocent _little Panny. Before him now was not Son Pan but a sayain warrior by the name of Fighter Pan.

Vegeta had to admit that she was stunning to look at but he noticed that his left hand was free to a certain point. Keeping his eyes lock with hers he very slowly lowered his hand to Pan's tail around his waist. When his fingers gently brushed over the fut he could see Pan's eyes widen as she shivered.

Pan quickly released Vegeta and jumped backward as though she had been hit with a ki blast. Vegeta kept his eyes locked on her as he turned his body towards her. Pan could see something in his eyes but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Pan's instincts were telling her to run or fight and since the only way out was blocked by Vegeta she knew that she had to fight to get her way out of here. Narrowing her eyes she weighed her options. Flee or Fighter?

Vegeta smirked when he kept his eyes on her. He wanted her to feel intimidated and now he was sure she was. As he slowly walked towards her he could see her shaking with nerves.

"What's the matter Onna?" Vegeta said huskily as he powered up to SS4 to match her power level. "What are you afraid of?"

Pan watched as he powered up to SS4. Growling she knew what his technique was. She had seen it much to often. The fourth level cut out most of the emotions and let you fight on instinct instead of emotions.

"I know what you getting at, _**Prince**_ Vegeta." Pan hissed as she stood up straight and crossed her arms she would not give in to anyone about telling them how weak she had been before she left this mud ball of a planet and went home.

"Oh, and what is that?" Vegeta was now about a foot from her. If he wanted he could take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"You just want to know that way you can take it back to everyone just how weak I was before I left." Pan uncrossed her arms and poked him in the chest with each word that passed through her mouth. "Well guess what buddy boy you will have to kill me to get me to say one word about it. Got that?"

Vegeta growled as the girl poked him in the chest. Instead of hitting her he decided the next best thing. Vegeta grabbed Pan and crashed his lips to hers. He knew what had happened before she had left. Trunks happened. Whether it was consensual or not they had intercourse.

Vegeta pulled back from a very stunned Pan. "I know what happened Onna. I could smell it on him the next morning when he went to the shower."

Pan paled as she crumpled against Vegeta's chest. She shut her eyes as tight as she could hoping that it was all just a bad dream and it would just go away. However with Vegeta holding her the tears won as they fell from her eyes and onto both of their torn training uniforms.

Both of them went back to normal as Vegeta quickly went over and shut down the gravity. Once the gravity was returned to normal he went over and picked up Pan from the floor and took her back to the room he used most of the time once he was done training and couldn't go back into the house.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author notes – Ok I am really sorry but this chapter did not happen to fall with a lemon in it. However the next chapter will most defiantly will have a lemon. Lemons will be marked for anyone who wishes to skip that part of the story. Other than that have a great time and have fun!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Ok I don't own dbz. There will be a lemon in this chapter as usual I will mark it so if you want you may skip that part of the story but for those who are going to read it...ENJOY!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Pan tried to keep away the morning by snuggling into the warmth that was around her. She didn't know where she was but she was rather happy at the moment. Only when she felt something tighten around her waist did she open her eyes.

At first everything was blurry but when it came into focus she became very nervous. Pan was curled up next to Vegeta with her tail wrapped around his waist and his new tail wrapped securely around hers. Vegeta's arms were also wrapped around her shoulders with his fingers interlocked.

She could tell that he was also coming into the waking world but she really didn't think she could handle him waking up with his arms around her. Pan tried to get up but was stopped by husky voice.

"Are you ashamed, Onna?

Pan froze and looked up into his onyx eyes. There were so many emotions flowing freely in those dark depths. Her eyes widen when she realized what he meant. He wanted to know if she was ashamed that she was now his mate.

"No." Pan dropped her gaze and swallowed. "I thought you would be."

She closed her eyes and prayed that he would be gentle with the tongue lashing she knew she was about to receive. Instead there was a rumble from his chest as though he was laughing. Opening her eyes and looking at him she realized he was indeed laughing at her.

Vegeta couldn't control the laughter that spilled out of his mouth. Never in all his years of seeing this young woman grow did he ever see her show her weakness. When he came to a stop he looked down at her and pulled her up for a kiss.

"You are very wrong about how I feel." Vegeta whispered into her ear. "I have watched you grow and leave then come back as a true warrior of the sayain race. You did something that even I was afraid to do." He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Pan gasped when she realized that Vegeta had been afraid to bring his home back. Her eyes found his and found in them the acceptance that she had waited for so long. She could feel his love through their bond. Pushing up to reach his lips she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Pan pulled back a moment. "You have healed my heart." She had tears in the corner of her eyes. "I feel safe and strong beside you." She layed her head down on his chest and listened to his strong heart beat.

"We need to shower then go back into the house." Vegeta let his arms fall from her as he rose to get up. Pan pouted but nodded in understanding.

Pan got out of bed and stretched. Looking over her shoulder she could see that Vegeta was standing there with his tail twitching behind him as his eyes looked her up and down. She slowly turned and gathered her things.

Vegeta stood there as she gathered her things and sauntered to the bathroom swaying her hips sexily. Snarling he stalked her towards the bathroom. They could put off going into the house for a little while. A smirked graced his mouth as he entered the bath room. Yes, he defiantly liked being mated.

**In CC with the Z-Gang and the others**

Bulma was in the kitchen when K. Vegeta, Raditz, Bardock and Fasha came down. She felt them come in and turned then jumped when she noticed that K. Vegeta was an older looking Vegeta. Bulma knew that Sayains did not age like humans but these guys could be mistaken for twins.

"You must be Trunks' mother. We did not get introduced properly before. I am King Vegeta or you may call me K. Vegeta if you wish." K. Vegeta smirked as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Bulma blushed as she watched Vegeta's father act...well...like a gentle man. "I kinda figured that you were Vegeta's father since you look like him." Bulma looked over at Raditz and cringed. She vividly remember the last time she had seen him.

K. Vegeta watched as Bulma looked over at Raditz. "Do you know each other?" He frowned as he turned towards Raditz.

Raditz nodded as he bowed his head and went down on one knee. "Yes my lord however we meet when I was under Freeza's command." K. Vegeta nodded then turned back to Bulma.

"Do not worry, my dear." K. Vegeta smiled. "Raditz is under my command now and he would only hurt you should I wish it and from what I have seen humans do have some good aspects." He let his gaze travel over her body.

Bulma blushed deeper as she turned her gaze to the one who looked like Goku. She walked up to him even though he was beside Raditz. Bardock looked down at her with mild surprise.

"You fear my eldest son yet you walk up to me with no fear. You are strange." Bardock commented with his hands on his hips.

Bulma smirked. "Well you would have to be Goku's father."

"You must mean Kakarot." Bardock nodded. "Yes I am his father. I was out on a mission when he was sent away."

"Well you really could pass for twins. Sit down breakfast will be ready shortly." Bulma went back over to what she was fixing. Fasha came up beside her and watched.

"Would you mind if I observe what you are doing?"

Bulma smiled and glanced at the sayain female. "Not at all."

Bulma and Fasha went about cooking for the large group that had all decided to stay at CC since everyone that showed up would be staying here as well. Goku wanted sometime to get to know his father as well as his brother since Raditz isn't trying to kill him.

Everyone looked up when Pan and Vegeta walked in from the back. Raditz just sat back with his arms crossed and grinned. He knew what had happened. He could sense it in her ki. K. Vegeta walked up to Pan and engulfed her in a hug.

"Welcome to the family, my sayain tenshi." K. Vegeta beamed as he pulled back and looked her over. "You have done well Vegeta." He said as he turned to his son.

"Thank you father." Vegeta said with a tilt of his head. His newly grown tail intertwined with Pans.

Bulma smiled when she noticed the mate mark on Pans shoulder. She walked up to her and gave her a hug. "He needs to know he can be happy." Bulma whispered in her ear before she pulled back.

Pan nodded and smiled. "I know." Pan looked around and noticed that her parents were here. "Were are my parents and grandparents?" She looked over at Bulma.

"They will be up shortly." Bulma went over and pressed some buttons. "I was just finishing up breakfast. So Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra will be down as soon as the smell of food reaches their noses."

Just then a loud bang sounded through the house. Pan busted up laughing knowing who that was. Everyone was laughing when Goten and Gohan raced down the stairs at the same time trying to reach the table. Pan rolled her eyes as Goten pushed Gohan down and jumped in the seat closest to him.

"Told you I can still beat you to the table, _Old_ Man." Goten stuck his tongue out at Gohan who finally got up off the floor.

"Just wait til after breakfast then I'll show you Old Man." Gohan threatened as he took a seat. Goku was the next along with Bra and Trunks. Goku like his sons skipped the stairs and landed on the floor before Trunks or Bra could move.

"Just in time." Goku sat down with his hand on the table waiting for the food to be brought.

"Grandpa you haven't changed." Pan grinned as she watched her father and uncle Goten go at it. "But apparently dad and Uncle Goten has." She raised a brow as she watched Goten shot something at her dad. Gohan frowned at him then a loud yell sounded and Goten shot up on his feet. Gohan was laughing hard.

"If you don't settle down I wont feed you." Bulma warned with her hands on her hips.

Both Goten and Gohan settled down. Goku just frowned as he looked over at Bulma. Fasha was watching at her side with a smirk on her face. She was learning a lot from this earth woman, Bulma.

Bulma nodded when everyone was settled. Videl and Chi-Chi and took a seat at the long table. Bulma and Fasha then brought in all the food. Chi-Chi was sitting next to Goku with a metal spoon ready in case he decided that he couldn't wait for everyone else.

The new sayains watched in amusement as Chi-Chi smacked Goku on the hand with the spoon several time before Bulma and Fasha sat down to eat with the rest of the group. Once they were all sitting the girls dished up their plate then let the males have at the rest.

Small talk was made the way through breakfast with Gohan stealing glances at his daughter who was sitting next to Vegeta with her tail wrapped around his. Videl had to elbow him a couple of times to get his attention when someone would ask him a question.

Trunks was also stealing glances at Pan when no one was looking. He wondered why she was sitting with his father until he saw the mark on her shoulder next to her neck. Trunks stiffened then excused himself as he pushed his empty plate back and headed up to his room.

Pan watched him go with narrowed eyes. All eyes were on Trunks except for pair of eyes were focused on Pan. Bra watched as her best friend glared death in her brothers direction. Bra wondered what had happened between the two of them. They had been the perfect couple before Pan left for outer space.

**Trunks**

He knew that all eyes were on him as he walked out of the room. Trunks opened his door and hurried inside. He could feel his temper spiraling out of control as he sat there watching Pan chatting up a storm as though nothing happened between them.

As soon as he knew that his door was shut and lock he let his power level rise to the max. Trunks was glad that he had one of the older models of the ki suppressant under his bed. He had placed it there when he was only 8.

Trunks finally calmed down enough to sit on the bed with out doing any damage. He was highly pissed when he noticed the mate mark on Pan's shoulder. Trunks had to practically lock his muscle to prevent him jumping across the table and killing the bitch along with his back stabbing father.

His own father had mated a third-class sayain. Trunks walked over to the window and stared out at the sky. His father had always told him that he should take what he wanted and damn the rest. Trunks clenched his fist and narrowed his gaze. He would have Pan to himself. No matter what.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Notes – I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story. You are GREAT! I also have a crossover between Inuyasha's Kagome and Dragon Ball Z's Vegeta. The story is named 'Hidden in the Shadows'. I hope you will also check out my others. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Wish I did though. Yes I know I am a little mean to Trunks however its not that I don't like him its because the story has to have a bad guy. On with the next chapter...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Once breakfast was done the group went outside. Trunks still had not come back down but it did not bother any of them. Bulma, Chi-chi and Bra along with Fasha were sitting on the side lines watching the sparring matches going.

K. Vegeta was sparring with his son Vegeta. Vegeta was going easy on his father since he had been able to reach SS4. Bardock and Goku were sparring and both of them were fighting in SS1 forms. Goku was thrilled when he found that his father had also been the first to achieve the super sayain form. Raditz and Pan were sparring. Raditz wasn't doing to good but Pan was going easy one him.

"We had no idea that there were female sayains." Bulma spoke to Fasha. They had all been surprised to find out that she was one of the few females in the squad.

"We are few and far between." Fasha bowed her head. "Most of us are to weak to reproduce and are killed during the coming of age ceremony. I was one of the few that survived."

"Is it really that dangerous?" Chi-chi asked frowning. She had never had a problem with Goku during _that_ time.

Fasha nodded. "Yes it can. The reason most of the sayain females are killed during mating is because we have a instinct that tells us to fight with the males to prove that he can protect us and our children." Fasha smiled. "If the female wins he can kill the male or let him go however if the male wins he wins the right to decide the woman's fate." Fasha shook her head.

"That's awful." Videl looked at the sayain female. "Do you have any... um...children?"

Fasha sighed and shook her head. "No I was killed before I was able to go through with mating a partner." Fasha brightened up a little. "Now I will be able to be given the chance." She looked over at Pan who was standing over Raditz with her arms crossed and a smirk in place.

"Then we are all lucky to have Pan wish for her home planet back along with her people." Bulma whispered. She had always wondered when this day would come when her half sayain children would leave.

"That we are." Bra grinned as she took Fasha's hand and squeezed it slightly. "I have met my grandfather and Pan's great grandfather along with Pans other uncle. I never thought about wishing for something like that."

"Vegeta did but he was worried what would happen." Bulma told them. "There were some sayains that he did not wish would come back."

Fasha frowned. "If you don't mind my asking which sayains are you speaking about?"

"Brolly." Videl answered for everyone. "I was just learning to use ki when he showed up to earth. From what I remember being told Brolly's father, Paragus, and some other sayains can to earth and took Vegeta to what they called the new planet Vegeta."

Fasha's eyes widen. "Tell me what happened. We were not told of this."

Bulma frowned. "So they are alive." Fasha nodded.

"They were brought back however Pan had took control over Brolly since his father refused to work with him." Fasha glanced at Pan.

"What are we going to do?" Bra asked as she looked at the others sitting with her. "Should we tell dad?" Bra looked at her mother.

"I really don't know if that is a good idea." Bulma sighed as she thought of how Vegeta or Goku would react to the knowledge that Brolly was still alive. She shuddered at the thought.

Videl mirrored her thoughts. Videl had been there when they were fighting Brolly. Even though she was young at the time she remembered that time perfectly. It took Gohan, Goten and Goku to finally put a stop to his madness the last time he came to earth.

"What do you need to tell us?" The guys came over and Vegeta was standing by Pan.

Pan could tell by the look in Fasha's eyes that it was because of Brolly. Taking a breathe she looked over at K. Vegeta. He was looking at the women who were sitting on the ground.

Fasha stood and turned to K. Vegeta. "That Brolly had came to Earth and tried to destroy Kakarot along with his family." Fasha looked at the Earth Sayains. "However you do not need to worry about him because Pan is able to keep him in line."

All eyes were on Pan. "Is that true Pan?" Gohan looked over to his daughter.

Pan nodded. "When I first arrived at Vegeta-sai Brolly and Paragus were in a deep sleep. Once I landed Brolly woke up and started to destroy the planet but I was able to get through to him. Paragus wanted nothing to do with Brolly which sent Brolly into a rage." Pan sighed. "I was able to severe the excess power that made him go insane."

"How?" Bulma asked as she took Chen from Yamcha who just came outside. "From what I remember Brolly's father had a device that controlled him until Brolly snapped." She looked over at Vegeta and Trunks.

Vegeta nodded. "That is correct however Brolly's was born with the power and was unable to control the feelings that went with it. Pan on the other hand had to train to gather that type of power thus is able to control hers as well as Brolly's." Vegeta explained.

K. Vegeta nodded. "Even as an infant Brolly was unable to be contained when he had an outburst. Thus the reason him and his father were threw off the planet. It was not the first time that the Planet Vegeta was almost destroyed."

"Even Freeza was worried about Brolly." Raditz added from his position by Goku and Bardock. Vegeta nodded.

"Its true Freeza was worried that Brolly would show up and destroy him along with anyone else. That was one of the reasons he sent Raditz, Nappa and I to earth." Vegeta looked over at Goku. "Freeza knew that Brolly would find out his location and he wanted sayain bodyguards."

Just then Pan's bracelet beeped. Pan looked down and noticed that it was from Nappa on the ship. Pan excused herself as she went into the house to get her communicator. She was glad that Vegeta did not follow. Pan was worried that something had happened.

The screen popped up and Nappa's face appeared. Pan frowned when she noticed that he had some cuts and bruises. "Nappa what happened?"

"Its Brolly." Nappa coughed. "He followed you." Pan could tell that Nappa was not in good shape.

"Where is he?" Pan growled. She had told him to stay on the planet. He of course argued but she ordered him to stay and he finally agreed.

"He is on his way to earth." Nappa told her. He was holding his right side. "He killed almost everyone on board the ship then took one of the last pods. Brolly should be there shortly." Nappa coughed again.

"Get your ass to the last pod and get down here ASAP. Do I make myself clear?" Pan ordered her tone telling Nappa not to argue. Nappa nodded.

"Yes Princess." Nappa was about to cut off when he looked at Pan again. "Is Vegeta still alive?"

"Yes, and I am his mate." Pan smiled.

"That's good but..." Nappa trailed off. Pan nodded.

"I know just be careful." Pan smiled then logged off. Pan took a deep breathe then sat back on the bed.

**Trunks**

Trunks had been in his room when he heard Pan walking by on her way to the room where his mother asked him to put their things. He knew that she had not stayed in the room instead stayed out in the GR with his father. Trunks quickly opened his door and went over to the room where Pan was.

He could tell that she was speaking to one of the other sayains so he would have to wait til she logged off before he made his move. Trunks grinned when he saw Pan shut off the communicator he slowly opened the door and slid in. Trunks locked the door behind him. He would rather not be interrupted.

Pan jumped when she heard the door lock click. She snarled when she saw that Trunks had finally decided to make his move. However she had been ready for some time. Pan fell back into fighting stance and rose her ki.

"You should of stayed away." Trunks snarled as he stalked towards her.

Pan growled and showed her elongated fangs. "You should of stayed away. Now I am able to kill you with out the others interfering." Pan smirked as she dove at him. Pan wrapped her arms around his shoulders and used I.T to get both of them far enough away from the z- gang that way Pan could do what she came back to.

**Outside with the others**

Vegeta was the first to realize that something was wrong. He looked around the yard but did not see who he was looking for. Vegeta turned to Bulma.

"Where is your son?"

Bulma frowned and looked around to see if she could see him. "I thought he was out here." She turned to Vegeta. "What is this about?"

Then all the warriors felt Pan's ki rise. Raditz was the first to head to the house with Gohan and Vegeta right behind him. K. Vegeta and Bardock stayed in the yard just in case Trunks tried to get away. However before they got to Pan's room both her ki and Trunks vanished with out a trace.

The ones that went in the house came back out with grim faces. Bulma looked around at the others trying to figure out what was going on. She finally turned to Vegeta.

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" She bounced Chen on her hip. Yamcha was standing behind her.

Fasha and Raditz looked at each other and gulped. Fasha looked over at K. Vegeta who nodded. She took a breathe then told them what Pan had told them after about a week of being with them. Fasha decided to leave the fact that she tried to kill herself.

Bra had tears in her eyes. Goten was holding on to Bra with a face of granite. He was close to Trunks and had been the same person at one point but this had gone to far. Bulma was seeing red. She could not believe that her son would do something like this.

The others showed no emotion except for Gohan. His eyes had flashed teal on more than one occasion while Fasha was telling them the censored version. Videl was crying but was holding on to her husbands arm to keep him from doing something stupid.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Gohan screamed as his power flared. Videl had moved away when she felt his muscles tense.

"Gohan please calm down." Goku pleaded. "Getting upset will do nothing. We have to find Pan and Trunks before she kills him."

Gohan glared at his father. "Good." Was the only thing that he said as he vanished from their sight.

"Shit." Goku said as he watched his son disappear. They all looked at him. Goku sighed. "I showed Gohan the Instant Transmission move. He is with Pan at this time."

Videl walked up to Goku with her hands on her hips. "Well then go find him." Goku cringed as he looked down and saw anger in the humans eyes. He nodded as he put his fingers to his forehead.

"I am going to." Vegeta walked over and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Raditz and Bardock also placed their hands on Goku's shoulders that way they could help.

"Found ya." With that all 4 of the sayains were gone.

Bulma sighed as she looked up to the sky. "Please be careful." She closed her eyes and leaned back against Yamcha.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Notes – I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing on this story. Next up will be Pan kicking the S*** out of Trunks! XD! I know that some of you all might like him but there has to be something that happens for pan to leave. Oh and when shall Brolly show and why is Nappa worried about Vegeta and Pan being Mates? Stay turned for the next chapter of 'Going Home'. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do not own dragon ball z or any of the other characters that may be used in this story. Now its time for Brolly to come into the picture. Just remember he left right after K. Vegeta and the others so he was right behind them. Nappa is also going to show but in different parts of Earth. (Have to make it interesting) Oh and there is another surprise for all my readers. Hope you like it...Enjoy! XD!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Pan & Trunks**

Once Pan reappeared at her destination she threw Trunks away from her. Pan watched as Trunks tried to get to his feet but was unable to move. She tried to hold back laughing at his pathetic attempt to stand. Both legs were shaking and his whole body looked as though he would fall at any moment.

Pan walked up to him slowly. "What's the problem?" She smirked when he tried to hit her. Pan quickly moved out of the way.

Trunks fell onto his hands and knees. He was unable to stand up. Trunks finally realized that they were no longer on Planet Earth. He raised his gaze up to Pan and tried once more to move. Trunks was unable to power up because of the tense gravity. He noticed however that Pan had no problem standing in front of her as though it was nothing.

"Where the hell are we?" Trunks yelled at her as he made it up to his knees.

Pan laughed at him. "On a planet that isn't to far from Earth." She walked over and stood in front of him about a foot. "However this planet is smaller and has a higher gravity. I found it on the way here." Pan raised her hand and slapped Trunks across the face.

Trunks fell on his back. A small crater formed underneath his weight. Pan walked up to him but stopped when she felt her fathers' ki coming. Pan formed her restraints from her ki and put them around Trunks wrist and ankles. With a flick of her wrist Trunks was brought up behind her.

Gohan showed up about a second later and glared at the purple haired boy he had watched grow. He was about to move when he noticed that it was rather difficult for him to even move. His eyes moved over to his daughter which was in SS3 form.

"Where are we Pan?" His rational mind kicking in under the extreme gravity.

Pan scoffed at her father. "A planet not to far from earth." She smirked at Gohan. "This shall be Trunks burial plot."

Just then Pan was being held by two strong arms. She growled as she turned and froze. Vegeta along with K. Vegeta, and Raditz were here. Her grandfather, Goku was the one restraining her. Pan tried to move but was unable to slip Goku's grip. Vegeta walked over to Trunks who was still in Pan's ki restrainer.

"You are pathetic, Boy." Vegeta glared at his son. At one time he was rather proud of him but lately he was a disappointment.

Trunks glared at his father. "How so, Father?" His eyes went to his grandfather. "You were the one who mated with a lower race than your own." Trunks smirked when he saw his father flinch.

K. Vegeta had enough of his grandsons mouth. "Yes your father did mate with a human woman however I have come to realize that they have potential just as the other races that live in this galaxy." He looked at his son. Vegeta had a slight grin present on his face.

Trunks snarled knowing that he was losing the battle. Using the rest of his ki he powered up to SS2. "I wont let you have her! PAN IS MINE!" Trunks screamed as he broke Pan's restraints and flew at his father.

Vegeta could tell that his son had finally lost what mind he had. Vegeta powered up before Trunks could reach him. Trunks threw a punch but was blocked. Trunks threw punch after punch only to met air. Vegeta had enough of his sons attitude.

Vegeta powered up to SS4. Trunks was caught of guard and was thrown back from the seer force of Vegeta's power. He was unable to keep standing. Trunks fell to his knees as he fell from his super sayain form.

Everyone stood and stared at the lavender haired boy. Pan was the only one who did not feel sorry for him. She walked up to him with her eyes cold. Pan had enough of hiding from him and running. She brought her fist back and threw it forward but was caught by Goku.

Pan looked up at her grandfather and frowned. "Why are you saving him?" Pan looked back at Trunks who was on his knees before her. "He should pay for what he did."

Gohan walked up to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now Panny." Gohan said but Pan threw his arm off her shoulder as she turned to face him.

"Don't now Panny me." She narrowed her eyes at the man that was her father. "You don't know anything about what happened when he... when he took away my innocence and now you are protecting him." She let her eyes flash with silver.

Raditz walked up to Pan. "That is not what your father is doing, Panda."

Pan turned and looked at her uncle. She could feel the tears trying to form behind her eyes. "Oh really then pray tell what are they doing? If not protecting him." She turned her eyes back to Trunks who had not moved.

"Panny I am so..." Trunks started but was stopped when a punch to the face.

Pan could not believe that he would apologize to her after all he took from her. She was too fast for anyone to grab her as she flew at him with speed that none of the others could reach.

Vegeta watched in horror as his mate was powering up to the last stage. SS5! He was about to fly to her when he saw a black streak pass him. Vegeta watched as his father flew at Pan.

K. Vegeta could not let this go any longer. He watched as his daughter released all of her power. If she was not stopped she would take the planet along with them. Pan was not aware that her king was close so K. Vegeta was able to wrap his arms around her.

"Fighter Pan, I am your king." He told her in a formal tone. "You will stop this madness." K. Vegeta could feel her shaking with anger.

Goku and Gohan were unable to do anything at all as they watched their Pan go insane with power and grief. Raditz had went over to his brother and nephew as he noticed that they were trying not to get involved. Vegeta was now standing in front of his son.

Trunks was bloody and bruised from the beating that Pan had given him before his father intervened. One eye was swollen shut while one of his arms was broken. Vegeta could tell that Trunks would be in the RT for at least 5 months. Shaking his head he picked up his son and flew him over to Goku.

"Take him to the onna." Vegeta leveled his gaze with Kakarot.

"Fine." Goku took the broken boy from his fathers arms and transported both Gohan and Raditz along with himself and Trunks back to earth.

Vegeta turned to see that his father had calmed Pan down enough to where she was curled up in his arms, crying. Pan had reverted back to normal. He could feel her sadness and pain through their mate marks. Vegeta slowly walked over to his father and mate.

K. Vegeta looked up and nodded. He knew what his son did. K. Vegeta transferred Pan to Vegeta's arms. Vegeta sat down and started to rock her as she cried against his chest. He had to keep his eyes shut tight or he too would cry from the eminence pain she was feeling.

**Back on Earth**

Goku appeared with the others. Bulma ran over to Goku who still had Trunks in his arms. Gohan turned and walked away while Raditz stayed by his brothers side.

"Oh my kami!" Bulma cried. "What happened? We need to get him to the RT." She turned and lead all three of them down into the RT room where four regeneration tanks were located.

Goku stripped Trunks down to his underwear while Bulma programmed the RT for him. As soon as Trunks was in the tank and the green fluid covered him. They watched as the needle slowly rose from black to red. Bulma let a breathe out that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She then turned to Goku and Raditz.

"Will some one please tell me why my son was almost killed?" Bulma placed both hands on her hips.

"Pan took Trunks to a planet that we passed on the way here." Raditz told Bulma. "She teleported him there. As soon as they arrived Trunks was unable to survive the gravity. Pan did most of the damage before we could stop her."

Goku looked over at his oldest friend. "Pan is hurting. K. Vegeta and Vegeta stayed with her. I'll be going back to get them." Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

Bulma didn't know what to say. Nodded her understanding she turned and looked at her son who was floating in the green liquid. She reached out one hand and pressed it to the tank. Bulma wondered where she went wrong in raising her son. Bowing her head she lowered her hand and turned away.

Goku and Raditz watched as Bulma walked out of the room with her head down. Goku sighed as she looked over at his older brother. "Well I'll be back. Pan wont be in any condition to use I.T." Raditz nodded to his brother as he walked out of the room and followed the blue haired woman.

**Pan, K. Vegeta & Vegeta**

Vegeta and his father were watching Pan as she slept in Vegeta's arms. She had cried herself to sleep after Goku took Trunks back to earth. Vegeta sighed as he closed his eyes. The pain she felt was eminence that it even affected the sayain prince.

Vegeta looked over at his father. "Father, I..."

"I know my son." K. Vegeta interrupted his son. "We were never good with our _feelings_." Vegeta smirked and nodded.

Just then Goku showed up. "Hey ready to head back to the earth?" He looked at Vegeta who had Pan.

"Yes." Vegeta looked down at Pan. "The onna needs her rest." Vegeta walked over to Goku and stood close to him.

K. Vegeta smiled as he walked up to the other three sayains and put one hand on each of their shoulders. "You have done our race proud. Now lets get going, I'm hungry."

Just then all three male sayains stomachs growled. Goku laughed as he placed his fingers to his forehead. With in a blink of an eye all four of them were heading back to Earth.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Notes – I want to thank everyone for waiting for the chapter. I have been working hard on the others and am trying to do about 4 stories at one time so bare with me. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon Ball Z. The stories that I write are only for fun and I receive no money from any of them. Wish I did then I would be rich! Oh well on the the next chapter...Enjoy!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**On Earth at C.C**

About an hour after the Goku, Vegeta and K. Vegeta along with Pan arrived K. Vegeta, Raditz, Fasha and Bardock were sitting in the living room with Bulma, Bra, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Tein, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Yamcha. The others decided that they would scout for Nappa or Brolly whoever showed up first.

"What are we going to do?" Bulma asked as she bounced Chen on her leg as she sat next to Yamcha on the love seat.

"Why did Brolly want to kill me anyway?" Goku looked at K. Vegeta for the answer.

K. Vegeta looked at Bardock. Bardock nodded slightly as he turned his gaze to his son. "Because you are the the ultimate sayain."

Goku looked wide eyed at his father. "What do you mean?" Goku waved his hands in front of his face. "From what Vegeta told me I only had a power level of 2 when I was born."

K. Vegeta nodded. "You did however once you were ready to leave your power level shot way over 10,000." K. Vegeta looked at Raditz. "Only your brother was knowledgeable about your power level. Why do you think that you were shipped off Vegeta-sai before Freeza showed up."

"It was to protect you little brother." Raditz took over the story. "You are the one who was meant to kill Freeza. Why do you think he was so scared of you when you showed up on Namik? You are the legendary Super Sayain." Raditz raised a eye brow.

Everyone was stunned. Goku the legendary super sayain. There was no way. Bulma frowned when she thought back on how easy it was for Goku to fight. He was always able to come up with energy somewhere.

"He's right." Everyone turned to look at Bulma.

"What do you mean?" Goku looked over at his oldest friend.

"Think about it Goku." Bulma shifted Chen. "Ever since you were younger you could always beat opponents far more powerful than you even when you were younger."

Yamcha nodded. "She's right, Goku. When we fought your power just kept rising with every blow I landed."

"They are all right, Goku." Piccolo entered the room with 18 and another sayain.

Goku jumped up and narrowed his gaze at Nappa. Raditz moved in between both of them. Just then Vegeta came down stairs. Nappa turned with wide eyes.

"My Prince." Nappa dropped to one knee. Vegeta smirked as he walked up to his old friend.

"Get up." Vegeta grinned when Nappa looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes I have changed since you last saw me however I am still stronger than you." Vegeta looked over at Gohan. "Pan wants to see you."

Gohan nodded as he rose from his seat and headed up the stairs to the room where Pan was located. When he was gone K. Vegeta looked at Nappa with a stern look.

"Is he here yet?" K. Vegeta knew that Nappa would know who he was asking about.

Nappa shook his head. "Not that I can tell however he was able to take a ki suppressor after he nearly destroyed the ship." Nappa stood and faced the Z-fighters.

"I would like to apologize for our first encounter."

Goku grinned and nodded. "Of course." Then his face became serious. "As long as you are not here to destroy the earth then we wont have any problem."

"As Raditz must have told you already we were under Freeza's control."

"Yeah yeah can we get back to Brolly." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "We need to find a way to find him with out getting Pan involved."

Videl cleared her throat. "You do know that Pan will be rather upset if you keep her out of this. Especially since it is Pan that is able to control him in the first place."

Vegeta growled as he fought to keep his anger under control. "NO! I will not let MY MATE take a risk like that." Vegeta turned on his heel and headed out side to the GR.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "When will he ever learn?" He had been worse with her when they had been together.

"Never." Yamcha chuckled as he put his arm around Bulma.

Just then Gohan ran down the stairs. "Pan left!"

Everyone of the sayains jumped up and looked at him. "What do you mean son?" Goku walked up to Gohan. Raditz and K. Vegeta were behind him.

"Pan heard what you said and what Vegeta said." Gohan took a calming breathe. "She told me that she would tend to Brolly by herself."

K. Vegeta turned to Nappa. "Go tell my son." Nappa nodded then headed towards the GR.

"We should go look for her." Goten walked up beside his father and brother. "Even though Pan is strong she wont be able to defeat him by herself." He looked over at the other sayains. "The last ones that took him out were my father, brother, and myself."

K. Vegeta looked at the three Son males. "Very well but we will wait for Vegeta."

"No need I am here." Vegeta came through the door.

K. Vegeta nodded as he turned to the others. "Then lets go."

All the fighters that were going nodded as they took out the door and into the sky. Pan had her ki hidden so none of them were able to tell where she was. She even blocked herself from Vegeta which upset the prince. They all hoped that they would find Pan before Brolly did.

**Pan**

Pan was beyond pissed. They still believed her to be a weakling. Snarling she scanned the area she had first felt Brolly arrive. Pan was able to locate the pod easily enough however Pan was unable to find the sayain. Closing her eyes she tried to tap into the power that she shared with the dangerous sayain. It had happened when she first fought against him.

_::Brolly?::_

Nothing. Pan decided to try again.

_::BROLLY!::_ Pan screamed though their connection.

_::Pan? Is that you?::_

Pan sighed in relief._ ::Yes its me. Why are you here?::_

Pan could feel his anger through their bond._ ::I felt you mate him. YOU ARE MINE! NOT THAT DEAD PRINCE!:: _Brolly screamed into her head.

Pan quickly shut off the connection. Her head felt as though it would explode any second. Pan knew it was from Brolly's anger. Just then she felt a power spike and she raised her head and looked to the south of her location. She knew right then that Brolly was close. Pan took a breathe as she readied herself for his arrival.

**Brolly**

Brolly let his power soar as he saw the visions of Pan and Vegeta mating. He snarled as he flew towards her destination. Brolly would rather kill Pan than let that spoiled brat take his woman from him. He had claimed her since the first battle they had fought and she won over him.

Brolly could sense the others closing in on Pans ki so he powered up even more and pushed himself harder to get there before the others. He would show her that he is the best choice for mating.

A smile spread across his face as he thought about how he would break her. Brolly would let Vegeta watch as he took Pan and made her his mate. Then he would kill Vegeta and K. Vegeta that way he would be able to rule the planet that sent him away.

Oh yes, revenge was defiantly sweet...

**The Z-Fighters and Others**

K. Vegeta glanced at Raditz. "He has found her." He kept his voice low.

Raditz nodded. "He has however he is not thinking clearly." Raditz looked up at his Prince who was about 8 feet in front of them. "Brolly is going to take her."

K. Vegeta snarled as he powered up and flew faster. He wanted to get there before all hell broke loose. The other fighters also powered up and flew faster. Piccolo had heard what the two were talking about so he dropped back to Goku.

Goku was surprised to see that Piccolo started to fly next to him. "Whats the matter, Piccolo?" He cut his eyes in front of them and noticed that the others started to fly faster.

"Brolly found Pan." Piccolo looked over at Gohan. His hair was golden and his teal eyes were narrowed. "Don't do anything rash, Kid."

"I cant just let her fight him alone!" Gohan cried as his power level rose. "The last time it took me, dad and Goten to defeat him."

Gohan was about to take off when Goku flew in front of him. Gohan growled at his father. "Get out of my way."

Goku narrowed his gaze at his eldest son. "No I will not." Goku folded his arms over his chest. "Ever since Pan has been back none of you have even checked her ki. She is more powerful than Gogeta or Gotenks." He was tired of everyone not trusting **HIS**granddaughter.

Goten watched in shock as his father told Gohan off. Goten kept his gaze on his father and brother but his mind was on Pan's ki. Pan was not fighting Brolly yet in fact Brolly hadn't even reached her as of yet. Goten looked over at Vegeta and his grandfather. They were both glaring at the two.

"Don't you think we should put off the family squabbles till Pan is back with us?" Goten asked with his hand behind his head. "I mean come on Pan is more than capable of protecting her self. Hell she has went past SS5."

"How do you know that, Brat?" Vegeta looked over at Goten.

"Um..."

"There is no time Pan is about to meet with Brolly." K. Vegeta interrupted. "He believes that she had betrayed him and wants to kill her. We must go now."

Goku turned his attention back to K. Vegeta and sighed. "Alright everyone place a hand on someone shoulder and make sure that person is touching me." Goku placed his forefinger and index finger to his forehead.

"Ready?" Goku asked everyone.

"Just get on with it Kakarot." Vegeta snarled as he poked Goku in the back with his free hand. Goku snickered as he transported the group of fighters to where Pan was located.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok this chapter is over 1800 words. I know I could of wrote more but I figured this would be a good place to cut the chapter. I cant let too much of the story away before it happens. HEHEHEHEHE!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I don't even own my laptop. I only have 6 more payments and its mine! Well on to the next chapter... Enjoy!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Pan stood in the middle of a vast clearing. There were some trees to her right and to her left as a meadow. She could feel Brolly's rage as he grew nearer. Pan quickly leveled up to SS2. She didn't feel the need to go over. It took no time for Brolly to arrive.

Brolly stayed in the air as he looked down at Pan. He felt a deep connection to the girl and he would not let her go. Brolly's head snapped to the left when he felt several powerful kis heading in their direction. He looked back over at Pan with cold teal eyes and snarled.

"You are mine." Brolly landed not two feet from her with his power rising fast. "Why did you let the prince have you? You were mine the first time we saw each other. **I** told you that you were mine and only mine."

Pan was grateful that he was talking however she also could feel the other coming. Her eyes rose to met Brolly's. She levitated up that way she could look in his eyes. Her teal eyes showed warmth and friendship. She held her hand out to him.

"Brolly I told you that I will always be your friend but I do not love you." Pan gave him a smile. She hoped that she could calm him down before her grandfather showed. Pan let her ki drop in a non threatening way.

Brolly narrowed his eyes at her. "No." Brolly grabbed Pan's arms and held her where she floated. "You are mine and only mine. No one else may have you. Only me."

With that Brolly crushed his lips to her. Pan tried to move but he was stronger than her even when she was in the second form. Growling in annoyance she powered up to the next level. Her hair grew about a foot and her eyes darkened with power.

Pan planted a knee in Brolly's stomach which shocked him into letting her go. Pan used his moment of weakness and swung her leg around and felt as hit him in the side of the head which sent him about 5 ft. to the right where he crashed into the ground. As she kept her eyes locked on Brolly's downed body she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slung it to her side.

"I will never be yours." Pan powered up to the next level. Her anger was making it hard to control the immense power. "I told you this before I left home. I am YOUR blood sister. I can not be your mate. I let you keep your power and taught you how to control it."

Brolly opened his eyes and looked over to where Pan was. He slowly rose to his feet. His eyes flashing white. Pan could see that he was losing control of his power yet again. She knew what she had to do. Pan hated the fact that she would have to take him out. Letting her sayain instincts take control she flew at her blood brother.

**Goku and the others**

As soon as the other arrived they were all on the defense. Goku had to hold Gohan back while Raditz and K. Vegeta kept Vegeta from getting involved. Goten floated there watching his niece give as well as receive hits. He was thankful that Bra did not come with them.

Goku couldn't believe his eyes. His little sayain shadow was holding her own against a sayain that it took three of them to take out last time. Just as Goku thought that Pan wouldn't need their help Brolly hit her in the back when she went to dodge a ki attack.

"Father we have to do something." Gohan pleaded. He couldn't watch his daughter get pummeled by a demon of a sayain.

"No we wait." Goku kept his voice stern however his eyes were trained on Pan.

Vegeta was no better. In fact it was worse for him because he could feel the pain that was being inflicted. K. Vegeta kept his hand on his son's shoulders while Pan fought Brolly however Raditz was having just as a hard of time trying to keep himself planted where he stood.

**Pan and Brolly**

Pan spit the blood that pooled in her mouth onto the ground in front of Brolly. Her tail was wrapped securely around her waist in order to prevent Brolly from grabbing it. Pan finally had enough with his playing around.

"Enough Brolly." Pan yelled as she powered up to the 'last' form. SS5. "**I** treated you like a brother when all of the other sayains turned their backs on you. They were afraid of your power because you couldn't control it. Even your father was scared of you. **I** taught you how to control the eminence power that you were born with and this is how you repay **ME** and my friendship? By destroying my old home and the family I have left."

Brolly floated there with his eyes white with power as he took a moment to process Pan's speech which gave enough time for Pan to form her version of the Destructo disk which were two versions of Krillin's one. Of course she could also control them.

Pan jumped up and slung both disk at him at the same time. She moved her arms to direct them as Brolly dodged each of her disk. Snarling she destroyed one by closing the hand that controlled it then forced power into the single one that was left. As soon as Brolly came in her direction she knew what he was going to do. Pan quickly destroyed the other and readied herself for a fight.

Pan was able to dodge the first attack that was aimed for her face however the second one was a direct hit in her side. Pan crashed into the unforgiving earth. She could tell that she had at least two cracked ribs. Hissing in pain she righted her self. Her left arm was dislocated from the fall. Pan pushed the pain in the back of her mind as she calmly walked towards Brolly.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs.

**At the Side lines with the others**

Goku was barely able to hold Gohan back as pan fell from the sky. He glanced over and could see that Vegeta was as tense as ever. His power was crackling around him like lightening. Goku's attention was brought back to the present when he felt Pan's ki raise to a level that none of them could believe.

"Its happened." Raditz relaxed a bit when he noticed that Pan was going a step further than SS5.

"What is?" Goten asked as he cut his eyes over to his uncle.

K. Vegeta turned his attention away from the fight and turned to the others. "Pan was born only a fourth however when she wished on the dragon balls she gain not only kept the power she had when she was a fourth but she gained the power of a full blooded sayain on top of it." He turned his attention to his son.

Vegeta stared at his father in shock. "You mean..." Vegeta trailed off as he felt a sharp pain to his left arm. He turned around to see that Pan was now standing on the ground while Brolly was floating above her. Pan was holding her left arm to her body as though it was broken.

Gohan had watched and heard enough. **HIS** daughter was out there and none of them were doing a damn thing about it. Quickly powering up he launched himself at the legendary sayain that he had fought as a child. In the back of his mind he could hear his father yelling at him along with the others but his mind was on the fact that Pan was hurt and no one was helping.

**Pan & Brolly**

Pan snarled when she felt her dads ki raise and blast forward. Vanishing from in front of Brolly she reappeared in front of her father. Her eyes were no longer teal but silver that matched her hair. Her silver hair was a little longer since she had moved up a level however the hair that covered her body was a silver with gold streaks.

"You will stay out of my way." Pan used her hand to hit Gohan in the side of the neck knocking him out. She locked eyes with her grandfather before she vanished and reappeared in front of Brolly.

"Are you ready brother because I will not go easy. This will be your end." Pan let her eyes harden.

Brolly grinned evilly. "Are you sure that it is my end that will be today?" He looked over to the others that were standing there.

Pan snarled. "If you want to fight then fight me **BROTHER**. I know that you hate Goku but if you haven't forgotten **HE **is my grandfather." Pan slid back into her fighting stance that her grandfather had taught her.

Brolly snarled as he turned his gaze back to the girl in front of him. "If that is the way you want it." With that Brolly rushed Pan.

He first tried to hit her in her face which she blocked easily however it left her sides open when she raised her arms. Brolly used that time to knee Pan in the stomach which caused her to double over Brolly's knee. Brolly put his hands on the back of her head and slammed it down into his leg breaking her nose.

Pan gasped when she felt that her nose was broken. She could not believe how strong he had become. Growling in annoyance she opened her hands and placed one on his chest while the other was on his stomach. She quickly released a ki blast which sent him skidding about 20 feet from her.

Pan knelt down with one hand on her stomach. That little love tap made one of her ribs puncture one of her lungs. She could feel herself losing consciousness. Black dots were floating around the outer edge of her eyes. Powering up she stood with her tail wrapped as tight as it could go around the area that was hurting the most. Pressure seemed to stop the pain.

Pan would not go out with out a fight. Sayains do not give up.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)  
**

**Author note – I want to thank all my readers for reading my stories. You all are the best! Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I am back and I own...( Looks around and sees cops in the back ground and gulps) Ok ok I don't own dragon ball z or any of the other characters. (Sighs) Maybe one day I will. Here is the next chapter...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Pan could tell that Brolly was about out of power because he was taking longer and longer to stand. She walked over carelessly to him and stared. Pan could tell that he was completely gone because his eyes held no warmth that she had first seen. Brolly had finally let the power go to his head. Sighing she opened her hand over Brolly who was still trying to stand.

"I am sorry my brother however you are to much of a risk. May Dende have mercy on your soul." Pan felt a tear fall down her cheek. Pan gathered enough ki to supply the whole universe.

As soon as the energy was gathered she let the blast go. Pan closed her eyes as tight as she could get them when she heard Brolly thank her for helping him.

**The others on the side lines**

Vegeta was the first to move when he felt Brolly's energy level plummet and then vanish. It took him no time to reach Pan who was kneeling next to Brolly's broken body while she held his hand. Her head was bent down with silent sobs racking her body.

K. Vegeta, Raditz, Piccolo, Goku, Goten, and Gohan who was now awake, followed after Vegeta. They all stayed back as Vegeta went to Pan's side and pulled her to his chest. Goku walked over to the two of them and held out a sensu bean for Pan to take.

Vegeta looked up and nodded as he took the bean. He raised Pan's head up that way he could look into her eyes. "Pan you need to take this sensu bean." He held it out to her.

Pan lowered her eyes to the bean then over to Brolly. Just then the wind picked up and Pan's eyes widen and started to tear again. Vegeta could barely hear a whisper on the wind telling Pan that she would always be in his thoughts and heart.

Pan took the bean and swallowed it instantly feeling better. Even though she knew that she could walk she let Vegeta pick her up. He then turned to the others and nodded. Gohan looked at his daughter with a heavy heart. He could tell that Brolly had meant something to his daughter. Sighing Gohan looked over at his father.

"I think we should get back to C.C." Gohan suggested. K. Vegeta nodded.

"Yes we need to alert Paragus about his son along with the rest of the planet." K. Vegeta turned to Raditz. "Keep an eye on Panda."

"I will sire." Raditz turned to Gohan and Vegeta. "I am ready when you are."

"I think I'll stay here with K. Vegeta to take care of..." Goku trailed off as he glanced over to Brolly's body. The other sayains nodded then Gohan used the I.T to take him, Goten, Raditz, Vegeta and Pan back.

Goku looked over at K. Vegeta. "Well shall we?" Goku nodded towards Brolly's body. K. Vegeta nodded.

"I will do the rights." K. Vegeta began to speak in the sayain language and Goku bowed his head.

**Back at C.C**

As soon as Gohan, Goten, Raditz, Vegeta and Pan were back at C.C Vegeta took Pan up to his room that he used. The rest of them went into the kitchen to let the rest of them know what had happened.

"So Brolly is gone again." Bulma asked from her seat by Yamcha.

Gohan nodded. "Yes, Pan killed him once she passed super sayain 5."

Videl gasped as she looked at her husband. Chi-chi was also looking at Gohan as though he was crazy. The other warriors that were present also looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Are you sure that Pan surpassed SS5?" Chi-Chi asked from her seat on the love seat next to Goten.

"I'm sure mom." Gohan nodded towards his brother. "Goten saw it for himself. Hell she knocked me out then killed Brolly." Gohan rubbed the side of his neck where Pan had hit him.

Videl looked at her husbands neck and was shocked to see a faint bruise. "She really did knock you out." Videl couldn't believe that her little Panny would do something like this. She looked at Raditz and narrowed her gaze.

"Now Videl its not their fault that Pan is the way she is." Gohan placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. Videl sighed and nodded. She looked over at Raditz.

"Please forgive me its just I wish I had my little girl back." Videl had tears in her eyes.

Nappa looked over at Raditz. Raditz must of known what he was going to say so he nodded his permission. Nappa turned his attention back to the others. Fasha stood against the wall with Piccolo and Bardock.

"Pan was this way when she arrived to the planet asking for asylum." Nappa stated. "Raditz and I were the ones who boarded the ship when she docked however Raditz knew as soon as he met her that she was different. Instead of being scared of any of the warriors she dared them to fight her." Nappa shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Everyone was surprised when Pan beat Brolly the second day she arrived home." Raditz took over for his friend. "It wasn't til we were on our way back to earth that she told us why she hated the people on this planet and wanted to go to her home world."

Just then K. Vegeta and Goku arrived back at C.C. Goku could tell that they had just arrived in the middle of a discussion however from the look on both of his sons face none of them were liking what they were being told. Goku walked over and grabbed a seat from the kitchen then set it down next to Chi-Chi. K. Vegeta looked at Raditz and Nappa. He nodded once then both of them bowed their heads for a few seconds then raised them up to look at the others.

"Now where was I?" Raditz tapped a finger to his chin. "Oh yes. The reason Pan left Earth and wished herself full blood is because..."

"They don't need to know Uncle." Came a female voice from behind Raditz.

Everyone looked behind Raditz to see Pan standing there in clean clothes and wet hair. Her eyes however were locked on Raditz and they were not happy. Raditz swallowed and stood as he kept his eyes on her.

"They need to know Pan." Raditz kept his voice firm.

"NO! THEY DID NOT BELIEVE ME THEN WHY SHOULD THEY BELIEVE ME NOW!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs.

Raditz snarled at his niece. "Do not yell at her superior officer." Pans eyes narrowed.

"You may be above me in ranks however I am a daughter of the King!" Pan hissed as she turned and went out the door.

K. Vegeta stood there shaking his head. "You should of talked to Pan before telling the story. It is hers after all." With that he turned and went out to find Pan. He did not want anything to happen to her while she was here.

**Pan**

Pan did not stop til she landed where her grandfather had trained her when she was a young girl. She walked over to the edge and sat down sticking her feet into the water. Pan let herself fall back with her hands behind her head. She tried to think of how she became who she was.

Pan knew that when she first left the earth she was a young girl needed a place to belong. Thus the reason for her wishing for Vegeta-sai to be brought back along with her becoming a full blooded sayain. She smiled when she remembered the first couple of days of her training.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Come on Panny." Fasha smirked as she floated over a downed Pan. "You are a full blood now not some weak quarter."_

_Pan snarled as she tried to right herself. Her power was almost gone yet Fasha was able to best her. Closing her eyes she tried to let her powers move her however she was still unable to get up. When Pan finally opened her eyes she was no longer on the training yard but was in the medical ward._

_**End Flashback**_

Pan closed her eyes as she tried to forget how weak she had been at first but that all changed when she fought Brolly. Brolly and his father had gotten into a fight again yet this time Brolly decided to try to kill Paragus. Pan had been the only fighter that was near enough to rescue Paragus and stop Brolly.

She had learned real quick that just because someone is more powerful than you are you can always win if you are fast enough. Pan had been hit a couple of times when their blood mixed, because of cuts that were on their hands, letting her into his mind.

As soon as she found the connection she send a mental attack which was strong enough to knock him out while she placed a barrier around the uncontrollable power that he possessed. Pan had been very surprised that Brolly had been born with that kind of power but then again she was powerful when she was born as well.

Pan opened her eyes as she stood and started to do her stretches. She needed to do something to get her mind of the past or she would drive herself crazy. Pan stopped what she was doing and turned her head up to the sky and the sun beating down on her.

"What am I doing?" Pan asked herself. "I promised myself that I would not come back to this place yet the first thing I do is come right back to the place that I left along with the painful memories."

Pan wiped the tears that had fell from her eyes. She opened them and looked around seeing no one she started to fight an invisible person. She needed to keep her training up just in case Trunk woke up sooner than expected. Pan would be ready for him this time. He would not have his way, again.

**Some where else**

His blue eyes open to the sound of beeping in the distance. He turned his head and noticed that no one was around however he could feel _her_ some where close. Snarling he powered up and busted out of the prison he was in. He would kill her even if it cost him is life.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Authors Note – I know I am mean for stopping the story here but it just makes the next chapter just as good. Who can this be? Do you know? I do but I'm not telling!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – Yes it IS TRUNKS! He might live he might not but only I know. Everyone knows that I do not own dragon ball z. Of course I know that I am not the only one who wishes they owned it either. XD! On with the next chapter...Enjoy!**

**P.S – Sorry but my story 'Hidden in the shadows' was removed. Why they did while there are others that are more graphic I do not know. Anyway I will still be writing on the story and if you would like me to send it to you over the internet please let me know!**

**Review: **

_**Pan wiped the tears that had fell from her eyes. She opened them and looked around seeing no one she started to fight an invisible person. She needed to keep her training up just in case Trunk woke up sooner than expected. Pan would be ready for him this time. He would not have his way, again.**_

_**Some where else**_

_**His blue eyes open to the sound of beeping in the distance. He turned his head and noticed that no one was around however he could feel her some where close. Snarling he powered up and busted out of the prison he was in. He would kill her even if it cost him is life.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Pan**

Pan immediately knew the moment that Trunks powered up and broke out of the RT. Snarling she powered up and took to the air. She would not be caught off guard again. Pan could feel that his power rose quite a bit from their last fight. She knew that she would be able to take him however she was still not completely recovered from her fight with Brolly.

Pan could feel the others following at a distance from Trunks however they would not make it before Trunks did. She could tell that he was pissed that she had been able to beat him. Pan knew that if she used the I.T to move them back to the planet she would be crushed and he would have the upper hand.

She looked around to see if there was anything she could use to slow him down. Pan growled low when she felt him closing in. She finally thought of the only thing that she could do. Closing her eyes she used the last bit of her strength to teleport herself to Vegeta and the others. She prayed that her mate and king would protect her.

**Trunks**

Trunks stopped mid air when he felt Pan's ki disappear then reappear near the others. Snarling he turned around and kept his eye forward. He would not let Pan get away from him this time. He had told her that if she told anyone that she would pay for it with her life.

"Just you wait Panny." Trunks smirked as he spoke aloud to no one. "I will kill you for opening you mouth. I warned you and now you will pay."

Trunks powered up to SS2 as he floated in the air with his arms crossed over his chest. His teal eyes were cold as he waited for the Z-gang to show along with the girl he once loved. Oh how he wanted to feel her blood on his hands.

**Vegeta, Goku, Gohan & Goten**

They were after Trunks as soon as the realized he had blown the RT and blasted through the wall. Goku was the first one to recognize where they were heading. He glanced over at his oldest son and nodded towards the landscape.

"Do you know where we are Gohan?" Goku could see that his son was trying to figure out what his father meant.

Gohan looked over the land as they flew toward Pan's kis signature. It only took Gohan a couple of seconds before he realized where the were indeed heading to. He looked over at his father with wide eyes. Gohan caught his brother's expression out of the corner of his eye.

"We're heading to the place where you trained me, Pan and Goten." Gohan frowned. "Isn't it Dad?"

Goku grinned and nodded. "That's right."

Vegeta growled at the three morons behind him. He stopped and spun around to yell at the three of them when he felt Pan in his arms passed out. He looked down to see that Pan had used the last of her energy to use the instant transmission. Vegeta looked up at the other sayain.

"We need to get her back." The other three nodded as they all reached out and touched Goku. Putting his middle finger and index finger to his forehead he transported them back to Capsule Corp.

**Trunks**

Trunks snarled as he felt his father's ki along with the others return to Capsule Corp. He had expected them to come after him but this was unexpected. Trunks powered down as he lowered himself to the ground. There were things that he needed to think about before he took Pan on again.

Trunks looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. Sighing he took to the air to find somewhere to spend the night. He knew that no one that knew of his relationship with Pan would welcome him. Using his anger as fuel he flew to one place that even his father did not know about.

"Soon they will wish they did not turn their back on me." Trunks smirked into the night sky. "Soon father will know that I am Sayain just as he is."

With that Trunks flew faster to the cave that was not to far away from his current position. He knew that once there he would need to gather wood for a fire among other things he might need, like food. With that in his mind Trunks powered up and flew away from the life he had always known.

**Capsule Corp.**

As soon as everyone appeared chaos broke out at C.C. Bulma ran over to Pan along with Bra and the others. Bulma ushered Vegeta who still held onto Pan into one of the examining rooms. Once Pan was layed down Bulma told all the men to leave while she examined Pan. Bra and Fasha decided to stay behind in case Bulma needed help with anything.

No one was allowed to go anywhere alone as long as Trunks was out there looking for Pan. They did not know if he would attack any of the others but they were not taking any chances. None of them knew when Trunks started to act different.

Pan was in the RT while the others were sitting up stairs talking about what happened. None of them really wanted to speak about what happened. No one thought that Trunks would do something as vile as hurting one of their own. Bulma had to leave in the middle while the others had disgusted looks on their faces.

Gohan and Videl looked as thought some one just gave them a one two punch. Videl had cried in her husbands arms as K. Vegeta told them what had happened before Pan had made the two wishes and left. All the sayains knew that Pan would be upset however it needed to be said. Vegeta had left and went back down to the RT room where Pan was located.

"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked as he took his wife's hand.

"We need to take Trunks out of the picture." Raditz answered. "It is the only way for us to be sure that Pan will not be hurt again."

K. Vegeta snorted. "You make it seem that Pan is a weakling." He looked around at everyone. "Have you forgotten who killed Brolly? Pan is the strongest of us all. The only reason that she was wore out was because she did not rest after the fight with Brolly. If she had Pan would of killed Trunks and not of ran."

Fasha nodded. "You are correct, my lord. Being here on Earth must have made us weak."

Goku shook his head. "Its not that. We all have had other things on our minds. Pan just returned to us and we were trying to make her feel welcomed. I think we need to stop babying her and treat her like a sayain warrior that she is." Goku looked at his sons.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Goku looked over at Gohan and Videl. "Why don't you go see how Pan is doing? I think Vegeta might want to take a break." Gohan nodded as he stood up and took Videl's hand and lead her down the hall way to the R.T room.

Goku sighed as he shook his head. "Things have really changed since Pan came back." He looked over at his wife. "What are we going to do?"

Chi-Chi shrugged. "I really don't know Goku. The only thing I can think of is take a day at a time." She looked at the newest members of their little group. "What happened while she was away?"

K. Vegeta looked at Bardock, Fasha, Raditz and Nappa then looked back to the others. "Pan did not tell us what happened here until about two days after she started to train. Raditz was the first one she told that Trunks had raped her multiple times and beat her on several occasions."

Raditz nodded. "Pan didn't really want to tell me but after we made a wager during a spar she had to tell me because I had won against her. Fasha walked by while we were talking and walked in." He looked over to Fasha.

"I had been beat when I was younger so I knew a little bit about how she felt. I decided to take her under my wing and teach her how to use the anger and rage." Fasha sighed. "Pan had done good up until a couple of weeks before we arrived in Earth's space."

Nappa nodded. "She had been more depressed than usual. Pan disappeared one day. No one knew where she was so Raditz, Fasha and I split up and searched for her." Nappa took a breathe. "Raditz was the one that found her in the storage room. She had used a knife to cut her wrist. If Raditz had not of looked down there we would of not found her."

Fasha layed a hand on Nappa. Both Raditz and Nappa were close to Pan. Fasha also felt that Pan was like a sister. Bardock looked from Nappa to Raditz.

"It was not anyone's fault that Pan tried to kill herself." Bardock looked at his youngest son. "Pan had told me that she had told people here about what happened but none of them believed her. Thus the reason she made the wish on the dragon balls and left the planet."

Bulma's eyes widen when Bardock mentioned the dragon balls. K. Vegeta and the others must have felt the uneasiness of the earthlings. K. Vegeta smiled as he looked at the z-fighters.

"You do not have to worry." K. Vegeta leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Pan made sure that she trusted us before she even told us about the dragon balls. She told us that she had taken a potion that changed her when she first arrived."

"We're glad that Pan only told those who she trusted because many of monsters have come to try to take the dragon balls for evil." Goku told them. "Of course some of the ones that tried to take them ended up dead." He shot a glance over at Raditz and Nappa.

Just then all the sayains' stomachs decided it was supper time by growling. K. Vegeta, Raditz, and Bardock went out to the GR to train. Bulma, 18, Chi-Chi, and Bra went into the kitchen to make supper. The others went on about their own business. Vegeta had not came up from the RT room where Pan had been located. Gohan and Videl were also still with their daughter.

Tein decided that he would head to the look out to let Dende and Piccolo know what was happening. Everyone hoped that something could be done with Trunks. They did not want to think that he had turned against them but all of them believed that he had finally lost his mind.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I want to thank everyone for reading my stories. This is the only story that has NOT been deleted off . ? Wonder why? Oh well til the next chapter...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – I do not own dragon ball z. I wish that I owned it but unfortunately I don't. Maybe in my next life... Sorry for making you all wait so long! My bad. On with the next chapter...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**In the Regeneration Tank room**

Vegeta had been sitting there with his eyes closed leaning back in his chair when he heard two set of footsteps that were headed his way. Glancing quickly at the monitor he stood and headed to the door. Opening it he was greeted by Kakarots brat and his wife. Grunting he moved away from the door and resumed his seat.

Gohan and Videl walked over and looked at their daughter that was floating in the green liquid of the RT. Videl wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked over to Vegeta. His eyes were closed as though he was asleep.

"Vegeta, I believe that Chi-Chi and Bulma are cooking." Videl offered the sayain prince.

Vegeta opened his eyes and nodded. He then stood and walked out of the room. Videl turned to her husband. Gohan was looking at Pan with a grief stricken face. Videl walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan I know that..." Videl started but Gohan interrupted.

"NO Videl." Gohan yelled softly. "She told us and we called her a liar." He hung his head down in shame. "How could we of called her that? We even went to Trunks and asked him if he did and he lied to us as well." Shaking his head Gohan looked at his wife.

Videl felt her husbands pain. "I...I don't know Gohan but all I do know is that we can be here for her now." Videl looked at her baby girl in the RT.

She remembered the first time she had been put in the tank for healing after a vigorous spar with Gohan. Sighing she looked up at her husband. Gohan looked down at his wife and gave her a forced smile. Videl gave him a watery smile.

"Let's sit down for a bit." Videl pulled Gohan over to the bench on the other side of the room. Gohan did not protest as he let his wife dragged him behind her.

Gohan sat down with his head in his hands. "All I know is that from now on I will try to trust in Pan's judgment." He vowed to his wife right then and there. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Videl nodded. "I know you will." She kissed him gently on the head as she stood up. "I'll go grab some food. I'll be right back." Gohan nodded as he watched his wife walk out the door and headed up stairs. He then turned to look at his daughter.

"Panny, I am so sorry for not believing you when you told us."

Gohan layed his head on the glass of the tank. His eyes went to the monitor to see just how much longer she would be in there. Gohan smiled when he noticed that it was almost up to green. Which could only mean that she would be out of the tank sooner than thought. Smiling he walked over and took the seat that Vegeta had just vacated.

**Vegeta**

Vegeta needed some air so he headed outside. Once he was out back he saw that his father and Kakarots talking. He made the decision to go speak with them. His hands were in his pockets of his jeans as he walked over to them. In the back of his mind he kept his senses open in case Trunks decided to attack when Pan was down.

"What are we going to do about the boy?" Vegeta asked as he stepped beside them.

Both Bardock and K. Vegeta jumped when they heard Vegetas voice. Vegeta had to hid a smirk because seeing his father surprised was a new thing for him. He looked over at Bardock. He had never really met the sayain before now and he could instantly tell that Bardock was indeed Kakarots father.

"We were just talking about that." K. Vegeta said. "What do you plan to do with your son?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

Vegeta frowned and closed his eye. In truth he had not even thought about what he would do to Trunk. He had hoped that Trunks would learn his lesson when Pan beat the shit out of him on the planet that she teleported them to. Shaking his head mentally he focused back on his father.

"What would Vegeta-sai's law say about this father?" Vegeta said know full well what the law said.

K. Vegeta nodded grimly. "That if an onna of any race is raped by our warriors will be punishable by death by his father or king." He looked at his son to make sure that this is what he wanted. K. Vegeta knew only to well how it felt to lose a son.

"The boy did not learn his lesson the first time." Vegeta said then turned away. He didn't wish to speak anymore about it. Heading back down to the RT room he focused his thoughts on Pan and her recovery.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the proud sayain warrior just sent his own son to his death. Goku was the most stunned. He knew only too well how Vegeta felt for Trunks. Looking over at his training partner she made the timeout sign. Raditz flew over to his younger brother.

"Whats the matter Kakarot?" Raditz looked to where Goku was looking.

Goku landed with Raditz beside him. "I'm going to talk to Vegeta. Tell the others that I'll be back." With that he headed to the back of the compound. Raditz walked over to K. Vegeta and Bardock.

"What happened son?" Bardock asked his oldest. He could tell that some thing was wrong.

"Kakarot thinks that something is wrong with Vegeta." He told them as he looked back over at where they fled to. "When we were here before we died Goku was the only one on this planet that saved it however we know now there are others. I believe that Vegeta is feeling guilty for what his son did. It was like one of their own turned their back on them." Raditz turned back to the others.

Nappa nodded as he walked up to the group. "Vegeta is part of their group now. I kept a close eye on him after I was killed. Goku even stopped the ball one from killing him thus Vegeta being able to return to Freeza's ship and rejuvenate."

"It true." Came a rough voice from behind them. They all turned to see Piccolo as well as the others. "Goku was the one that brought us all together." The namik finished with a grin.

Raditz rubbed his chin. "If I remember correctly it was your technique that killed me and Goku." He had a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah well I would of kill Vegeta if Goku would of stopped me." Krillin popped up from Piccolo's left.

The newer sayains looked down at the ball fighter. "You were the one who almost killed Vegeta?" Fasha chuckled. "He must have been in really bad shape."

Krillin blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well... um... never mind." He turned and walked away.

The others around them started to bust up laughing at Krillin.

**Vegeta**

Grabbing a plate of food he headed back to the room where the RTs were. When he entered he saw Videl and Gohan still sitting there watching their daughter. Vegeta ignored them as he made his way over to a desk that was closer to the tank. Sitting his plate down he checked Pans status then sat and began to eat.

"I'm glad that Pan was able to find someone to be with." Gohan said to Vegeta while his eyes were on Pan.

"Hn." Vegeta replied as he kept on eating.

Gohan sighed as he stood up. Videl was right behind him. "Guess we'll leave you alone." Gohan and Videl exited the room.

Vegeta watched them go however he didn't feel any guilt for not speaking to them. He knew that Pan had told her parents because of the fact that they had come over not long before Pan left Earth to speak to Trunks. No one was home when Trunks lose it after Pan left. He had been in the GR however he felt his sons ki rise higher than he ever felt it before.

Shaking his head he finished his food then set the plate down. Standing he walked over to the RT. Pan was looking better. Most of her bruises were no more than yellowish discoloring. All the small scrapes were completely healed however there were two long gashes that were little over half way closed.

"Only a few more hours and you'll be out." Vegeta told her even though she couldn't hear him.

Giving the sleeping Pan a rare smile he turned and went over to the small roll-a-way bed that Bulma had placed in there just in case some one needed to stay down here with anyone in the tanks. Kicking off his shoes he layed down and folded one of his hands behind his head while the other rested on his stomach.

He needed a few hours of sleep before Pan was out of the tank. He wanted to be up with her even if she slept because he didn't know where Trunks would come back and try to finish what he started. Vegeta felt that it was his fault that they were in this mess. Pushing the thoughts aside he tried to get some rest while the others were up.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Thanks for waiting for this chapter. I have been writing on some of my other stories as well so please forgive me. My newest story is 'Kami's Miko'. Please read if you also like Inuyasha! Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Of course I am not the only one that wishes they owned it. Personally I would like to have Vegeta and Goku as my personal slaves. Can you imagine the 'Prince of Sayains' as a servant? Oh I can! (Licks lips) Oh back to the next chapter... Heh heh sorry 'bout that.**

**Review:**

"_**Only a few more hours and you'll be out." Vegeta told her even though she couldn't hear him.**_

_**Giving the sleeping Pan a rare smile he turned and went over to the small roll-a-way bed that Bulma had placed in there just in case some one needed to stay down here with anyone in the tanks. Kicking off his shoes he layed down and folded one of his hands behind his head while the other rested on his stomach.**_

_**He needed a few hours of sleep before Pan was out of the tank. He wanted to be up with her even if she slept because he didn't know where Trunks would come back and try to finish what he started. Vegeta felt that it was his fault that they were in this mess. Pushing the thoughts aside he tried to get some rest while the others were up.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**In the RT room with Pan**

Pan opened her eyes to see that she was in the RT room in one of the tanks. She could hear the beeping in the back ground along with a figure getting up and making their way over to her. Once the shadowy figure came close enough she could tell that it was Vegeta. Closing her eyes she waiting til the water was completely emptied before she took the mask off.

Vegeta had a towel ready for when she stepped out. He wrapped her in the towel and picked her up and went back over to where he had been laying. Laying her down first he grabbed a blanket then layed down next to her and pulled her close while using his tail to pull the blanket up over her.

"Rest Onna." Vegeta mummer-ed sleepily.

Pan didn't question anything but nodded and layed her head down and closed her eyes. She knew that her mate would keep her safe. Not a minute passed before Pan was asleep in Vegetas arms. Vegeta closed his eyes and let himself rest as well. It was early in the morning and none of the others were up yet. He would take Pan up to meet the others after they woke.

**Trunks**

Trunks looked up at the sky. His eyes were void of any emotions. He had tried to sleep however he was unable with Pans' face popping up. Snarling he stood and walked back into the cave he had taken over as his home. Lying down on a pallet he made from furs from animals he killed and skinned he closed his eyes trying to rest.

Trunks planned on showing up tomorrow at C.C to see if Pan was still healing. Smirking he let himself dream about how much fun it would be to kill her while her parents and his father watched. He had warned her about opening her mouth and now he would show his father just what kind of son he really had.

He was tired of everyone comparing him to M. Trunks. It wasn't his fault that the other him wasn't raised by Vegeta. Sometimes he wondered if the future Trunks didn't have it easier than him. Closing off his thoughts he tried to let his brain slow that way sleep could take over.

He had a busy day planned...

**9:00 in the morning C.C**

Vegeta woke up when he heard Bulma coming down the stairs to check on Pan. Sitting up he waited for the Bulma to enter the room. It took only second for her to come into RT room and head over to the tank Pan was in. He smiled when Bulma's face became surprised that Pan was no longer in the tank. Bulma spun around and relaxed when she saw Vegeta in front of Pan who was lying asleep.

"How is she?" Bulma asked pulling a pair of clothing out of a draw.

"Fine." Vegeta watched her gather things for Pan. "We need to watch out for Trunks."

Bulma paused with what she was doing. "Vegeta can I ask you something?" She turned to look at the Prince. Vegeta nodded.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "What did we do wrong with Trunks?" She slipped down to the floor. "Was it because I was a lousy mother? Did I not do something right?" She looked up at Vegeta with watery eyes.

Vegeta sighed and stood and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms which was very unlike him. "We did nothing wrong with the boy." He told her. "For some reason Trunks had decided to go down the wrong path. If anyone was to blame it should be me."

Bulma looked up at him. "What are you saying Vegeta?" She was shocked that Vegeta was acting more human.

Vegeta helped Bulma up and lead her over to a chair. "M. Trunks was fine when he returned but only because I was dead." He leaned against the wall with his head hanging. "He never met me and was raised by you and Kakarots' brat. I have thought about this a lot. Trunks would be better off with out his father in his life."

Bulma jumped up. "That's not true." She told him in a feirce whisper. "Yes you were hard on him but if I remember right you went crazy when Cell almost killed him. You loved him in your own way." She walked up to the man that was to hard on himself and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lets just say its our fault. Okay?"

Vegeta raised his eyes and just stared at her before nodded. Bulma gave him a smile. "Alright then when Pan wakes up bring her up stairs." With that Bulma turned and left the room. Vegeta walked over and layed back down next to his mate.

"No Bulma." He whispered to the room. "It _**IS**_ my fault." Vegeta wrapped his arm around Pan and pulled her to him like his life line. He vowed that he would do right if he had another child. Bra had grown up ok however he really messed up with his son.

Sighing he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. As long as he had his mate he would get through anything.

**Bulma**

Bulma entered the kitchen to see that Chi-Chi had started breakfast. Smiling she went over to the coffee pot and poured her some coffee. Turning she propped up against the counter. She looked over at Chi-Chi.

"Do you think I'm a good mother?" Bulma asked with sadness in her eyes.

Chi-Chi turned and frowned. "What brought this on?" Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips. "Did that jerk of a prince say something?"

Bulma laughed and shook her head. "No actually he tried to help me." She grinned at Chi-Chi's surprised face. "I know but being with Pan has really changed him." Bulma shrugged. "I think its a sayain thing."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No Bulma your not a bad mother." She walked over to the woman she knew almost all her life. "You and I don't really have normal families now do we?"

"No I guess not." Bulma sighed. "I just wish they would come with a manual. Its easier to deal with machines."

Chi-Chi nodded as she turned back to doing breakfast. "Tell me about it. I knew that when I met Goku that it would be a thrill ride." Chi-Chi shrugged. "Not all of it is good but not all of it is bad."

Bulma chuckled. "Yeah your right. We don't have normal families." Bulma headed over to the cabinets and grabbed the plates. The sayains would be down shortly when they smelled that breakfast was done.

**In the RT Room**

Pan opened her eyes for the second time only to see Vegeta's face clearly. Smiling she raised up and kissed him on the cheek. A light blush was covering her cheeks as she sat up.

"How long have I been out?" Pan looked over her shoulder to her mate.

Vegeta stood and went to get the clothes that Bulma took out. "Little over 10 hours." He said coming back over with the gi that looked a mixtures of his and Kakarots.

Pan got up slowly and took the clothes. "Well I need a shower." She cut her eyes over at Vegeta. "Do you think you can help?"

Vegeta smirked. "Are you up for _me_ helping?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Pan smiled and nodded. "Just a shower right now." Vegeta frowned. "Wait a little while before we have that kind of fun." She kissed him on the cheek and headed to the shower that was connected to the RT room.

"Onna." Vegeta warned her as he followed. He had a shit eating grin on his face.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Notes – I love all my readers! You all are COOL! I know that it has been a couple of days but hey I am working on some other stories as well so give a girl a break. Thanks for reading! Please review and rate. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – I do not own dragon ball z. Wish I could take the credit but I cant. Oh well onto the next chapter. Heres to Olivia. Also the lemon will be up shortly. Onward...**

**Review:**

_**Pan got up slowly and took the clothes. "Well I need a shower." She cut her eyes over at Vegeta. "Do you think you can help?"**_

_**Vegeta smirked. "Are you up for me helping?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.**_

_**Pan smiled and nodded. "Just a shower right now." Vegeta frowned. "Wait a little while before we have that kind of fun." She kissed him on the cheek and headed to the shower that was connected to the RT room.**_

"_**Onna." Vegeta warned her as he followed. He had a shit eating grin on his face.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Trunks**

Trunks opened his eyes and noticed that the sun had been up for at least a couple of hours. Growling he got up and headed to the springs that were close to the cave. After stripping all his clothes off he jumped in the spring and began his morning routine.

"Just you wait Pan." Trunks smirked as she washed his hair. "I am coming for you."

Trunks dunked under the water to wash out his hair. Once done with that he began to clean his body. He would celebrate after he killed Pan in front of his pathetic excuse of a father. He would show them just who the real sayain prince was.

**C.C with the group**

Pan and Vegeta went up stairs to see that most everyone was downstairs and eating. Videl jumped up from her chair and ran over to her daughter. Gohan followed more slowly.

"Oh Pan we are so sorry." Videl cried as she held her daughter. Gohan didn't say anything as he stood behind Videl with sadness in his eyes.

Pan hugged her mom as her eyes were trained on her father. "Don't worry about it right now. We have bigger things to deal with." Pan let her mother go and went over to the table and sat down next to Vegeta who had already taken a seat.

Bulma came over with some more food. "We can talk about that later. Lets have some fun before we go and start talking about killing anyone. OK?" She looked at the sayains at the table beside Pan. They all knew what she was talking about. All of them nodded even Vegeta.

Everyone was talking and goofing off when they heard someone crash in the back yard. Pan was the first up and out of the door followed by K. Vegeta, Raditz, Fasha, Vegeta and Goku. The others followed after them. Vegeta was on guard in an instant.

"What are you doing back here?" They all heard Pan snarled as she looked up at the floating Trunks above the smashed GR.

"Oh now Panny don't be that way." Trunks smirked as he lowered to the ground in front of her. "I just wanted to come and play." His eyes had a darkness to them that Pan had never seen before.

"I don't know whats wrong with you but I will not run anymore." Pan slid back into her battle stance. "If you want to fight then lets go."

Trunks sneered at her as he walked up to her slowly. "Do you really think you can take me?" Trunks stopped about two feet from her. "If you fight me _Panny_ then you will die."

"I'm willing to risk it." With that Pan rushed him and used IT once she had a hold to bring them both away from the city and their families. Pan would not let anyone else get involved.

**In the future with M. Trunks**

Future Trunks was sitting in the living room with Chi-Chi and his mother when he felt something punch him in the stomach. Bulma ran over to her son.

"Trunks what wrong?" Bulma was knelt by her son. Chi-Chi was on the other side.

"Its...I...Need to go back." Trunks was finally to get out. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi then back at her son.

"Do you mean to the time when you saved Goku?" Bulma was really worried now.

Trunks couldn't talk anymore so he nodded. Chi-Chi gasped. They had believed that since the Trunks of the past and their Trunks met each other that they had some kind of link connecting them. Bulma nodded to her son.

"Alright, Trunks." Bulma stood and headed to the phone. "I'll call dad to get the time machine ready."

"Do you think I should call my dad?" Chi-Chi asked. From the looks of Trunks he wouldn't be able to get himself in there.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah Ox-King can help Trunks into the time machine when its finished." Just then Bulma was able to get a hold of her father. "Dad?"... "Yeah its me listen..." …. "I need you to get the time machine ready. Trunks needs to go back." ….. "I don't know just hurry."

Bulma went back over to Trunks when she hung up on her father. Sighing she held his hand as he doubled over in pain again. Never had she seen this coming. Clenching her eyes closed she prayed that what ever was happening Trunks both past and future would make it through.

**Back to Pan & Trunks**

Pan snarled as she hit Trunks in the stomach again. She watched as he doubled over in pain. She couldn't believe that this guy could of ever hurt her like he did. Pan brought her knee up and slammed it into Trunks face sending flying backwards.

"You are so pathetic." Pan spit the blood out of her mouth from the few hits that Trunks had landed. "Do you really think that if I came back you would be able to hurt me?" She stopped a few feet from him then knelt down. Pan used her right hand to bring his face level to hers. "Don't you realize that all those times you beat me you only made me stronger."

Pan spat in his face then stood and turned around. She was waiting for him to make his move which didn't take long at all. In no more than a few seconds Trunks had powered up and flew at her. Pan turned and barely dodged when Trunks started to punch in every place he could land a hit. Pan could feel her temper rising as he kept landing hit after hit.

"NO MORE!" Pan yelled as she flung her arms out.

Trunks was flung backwards in the air as Pan let all the anger and hatred go. His eyes widen as her hair grew then shortened and red hair began to cover her body. He knew now that Pan had lost her mind to the animal side to their heritage. Smirking he powered up to his new level. SS3.

"You wanna play Panny." Trunks grinned and showed a pointed fang. "Lets play." His smile fell as he shot a couple of ki blast at her.

Pan was able to dodge the first couple however when he began again she was hit three times. She ended up on her back looking up to the sky. Closing her eyes she pushed the pain that was racking her body away. She would not go down like this again. Never would she let a man take advantage of her. When Pan opened her eyes they were pure white.

**Goku, Vegeta, K. Vegeta and the other**

Videl looked at her husband. "Do you feel that Gohan?" Her eyes were wide in disbelief. That couldn't be her daughter.

Gohan nodded grimly. "Yes honey its her." He looked over at his dad. "What are we going to do?"

Goku looked at the new sayains that had spent some time with Pan after she left. "What do you guys think?" He looked at his father and brother. "We need to stop her however she is in the right to kill him."

K. Vegeta looked at his son. "It's up to you my son. What you decide we will follow." He looked over at Raditz, Fasha, Bardock and Nappa. They all nodded.

"The only thing I can think of is kill him ourselves before she is able." Vegeta locked eyes with Nappa and Raditz. "She doesn't need to know what its like to kill someone in a rage."

They both knew what their prince was talking about. It had happened while they were working for Frieza. Vegeta had disobeyed Frieza the Frieza decided to 'teach' him a lesson only it was a lesson that Frieza never forgot. Vegeta had killed one of Frieza's brothers.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I would like to thank TFSrules for the idea of bring M. Trunks into the story. I had not thought of it. Hope you enjoy the way I have brought him into the story. Well til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Of course I wish I did but then so do most of you! Thanks for all my reviews as well to the people that have kept reading 'Going Home'. You are the best readers out there! Heres to you...(takes a drink of Pepsi)...(I do not own Pepsi either.)... Now on the the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**K. Vegeta looked at his son. "It's up to you my son. What you decide we will follow." He looked over at Raditz, Fasha, Bardock and Nappa. They all nodded.**_

"_**The only thing I can think of is kill him ourselves before she is able." Vegeta locked eyes with Nappa and Raditz. "She doesn't need to know what its like to kill someone in a rage."**_

_**They both knew what their prince was talking about. It had happened while they were working for Frieza. Vegeta had disobeyed Frieza the Frieza decided to 'teach' him a lesson only it was a lesson that Frieza never forgot. Vegeta had killed one of Frieza's brothers.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**In the Future**

Bulma stood at the bottom of the time machine as Ox-King lifted her son into the time machine that would take him back to the time in which his younger self was in trouble. She prayed that her son would be ok.

"Dad just set the time machine on auto pilot." Chi-Chi told her as she stepped up beside Bulma.

Bulma just nodded as she watched Ox-King lower himself down to the ground. Her heart was beating extremely fast for having seen this over and over again. Shaking herself mentally she kept her eyes on her son. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms and hide him from the world.

Trunks had told her that he would be fine once he was back however she had a gut feeling that one of not both of the Trunks would be killed. Keeping her heart open she sent a prayer up to Kami to keep her son safe. He was all she had left and all that Chi-Chi had left of her husbands memory as well as her son.

"A-Alright Mother. I-I'm r-ready." Trunks said hoarsely through the speaker. Bulma hit the mic speaker.

"Just be careful Trunks." Bulma had tears in her eyes. "Your all we have left."

They could see Trunks nodded as he hit the one button that he needed to. Ox-king, Bulma and Chi-Chi stood there for a couple more seconds before they turned and headed into the house. Bulma felt her heart break as she walked into her home. Trunks was all the world had left as for protection.

**In the past at C.C**

Goku was the first to feel that there were two ki signature that belong to Trunks. Looking at Gohan and the others he took off out the back door with the others on his tail. Vegeta was right behind Goku as he felt his sons ki in both places which could only mean one thing. M. Trunks was back from the future.

Vegeta watched as the time machine landed in the yard. Bulma was beside him as they watched as the hatch opened and M. Trunks landed in front of them. Bulma was becoming worried when she saw the sheen of sweat that he was covered in. M. Trunks walked up to his mother and father.

"Is everything alright?" He looked at his mother. Just then he fell to his knees, his eyes were clenched tight. Bulma went to his side.

"Our Trunks is fighting Pan." Bulma told her son. "He... he hurt her in more than one way. Does that have to do with you?" Her eyes cut up to Vegeta.

Trunks nodded and looked up at his father. "Hello Father." He stood shakily on his legs. He then looked in the direction of his other power level as well as the other one he did not know.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked in a softer voice than usual. Trunks turned wide eyed to his father.

"I felt that Trunks was getting beaten." He turned back to the fighting ki's. "We need to get there. I have to help." He turned to Goku.

Goku nodded. "That's fine we were just getting ready to go ourselves." He looked at the other. "I think some should go and the others should stay here."

Vegeta nodded. "Fine lets just hurry." He walked over by Kakarot along with Gohan, Raditz, Goten and M. Trunks.

Goku placed his finger to his forehead and waved at them with the other. "See ya guys when we get back." With that all 6 of them were gone.

"Please be safe." Bulma whispered as she closed her eyes. Yamcha walked up and placed his arms around her and lead her back into the house.

**Pan & Trunks**

Pan snarled as she dodged another punch from Trunks. She could tell that someone else that had the same ki signature as him was now on Earth. Jumping backwards to dodge his kick she cupped her hands to her side. Trunks mirrored her stance as he too cupped his hands for the next attack.

"KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEEE-HAAAA." Pan released her attack as she felt the others arrive at the battle field.

Trunks had let loose the same attack and held his ground as the two KameHame-Ha waves clashed. They were on equal levels even though Pan was SS4 and Trunks was at SS3.

M. Trunks watched in horror as a young girl fought against the evil him. He didn't know what happened but the Trunks from this time was tainted with evil. Snarling he wondered why this Trunks turned out to be different than him. Powering up despite the pain he flew over to the girl.

Pan could tell that who ever this man is he sure looked like their Trunks however this Trunks was slightly stronger. She kept her power at the most she could go before she tapped into the last of it. She felt him land next to her. Cutting her eyes quickly to the Trunks at her side she snarled.

"Keep out of this." Pan turned her attention back to Trunks that was in front of her. "He has to pay for what he has done to me." Pan's anger sent a spike in her power and she felt his give a few seconds then returned to normal.

M. Trunks stepped up beside her. "You may not know me however I helped keep Goku alive. I must have been needed here for me to feel his pain." With that he cupped his hands at his side. "I will not let an evil me ruin this Earth. _**His**_ heart his pure evil now."

M. Trunks let his attack combined with Pans and it threw the other Trunks back. They both could hear as he screamed from the pain that he was feeling. As the smoke cleared Trunks was laying there with blood pouring out of wounds and his clothing torn beyond recognition.

**Side Lines with the Others**

Vegeta was the first to come to their senses as he rushed over to where Pan was. Goku and the other two followed after him. Gohan was the first to land along with Raditz, Goten and Goku. They all looked over at Trunks. His leg was broken as well as his arms and looked like a couple of ribs. He was covered in blood along with scrapes and bruises.

"M. Trunks are you ok?" Gohan asked as he looked him over. M. Trunks nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." He nodded at Pan. "How is she?"

Vegeta looked up at M. Trunks. "She needs to rest." He stood with a unconscious Pan in his arms. "Pick up the boy and lets head back." He turned his back on M. Trunks and the others.

Goku looked at Trunks and shook his head. "I'll get him you guys make sure that Vegeta will be ok." He looked at M. Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Raditz.

"Be careful dad." Gohan told him as he took off over to Vegeta. Goten just looked at him with concern. His eyes went to Trunks.

"Don't worry Goten." Goku said as he went to his youngest. "Trunks may just be sick. We don't know." Goten raised his head to look at his father.

"Ok." He turned and left. Raditz stayed with his arms crossed. Goku looked at his brother.

"Are you staying?" Goku asked. Raditz nodded.

"What happens if he wakes up before we get him back?" Raditz didn't feel like fighting this boy. He could tell that the boy was more powerful than Goku.

"Don't worry." Goku picked up an unconscious Trunks. "He'll be out for quite some time."

Raditz nodded. "Alright lets just get him there." He walked over to his younger brother and layed a hand on his shoulder. As soon as Goku felt his brother hit him on the shoulder he used I.T to take Trunks back to C.C.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Authors Note – Ok here is the next chapter I hope you all like the part where M. Trunks decides to help Pan. Of course with her being full sayain now she didn't want his help but she was too busy to do anything about it. XD! So til next time...(Rate & Review!)**

**~*Dragon*~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon ball z. As for if Trunks is going to die you will just have to wait and find out. Lets just say that Trunks is not done with Pan as of yet. Keep turned to find out what Trunks tries to do...**

**Review:**

"_**Are you staying?" Goku asked. Raditz nodded.**_

"_**What happens if he wakes up before we get him back?" Raditz didn't feel like fighting this boy. He could tell that the boy was more powerful than Goku.**_

"_**Don't worry." Goku picked up an unconscious Trunks. "He'll be out for quite some time."**_

_**Raditz nodded. "Alright lets just get him there." He walked over to his younger brother and layed a hand on his shoulder. As soon as Goku felt his brother hit him on the shoulder he used I.T to take Trunks back to C.C.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Capsule Corp.**

Vegeta sat beside Pan as they sat on the couch. The others were circled around them as M. Trunks told them how he knew that he was needed. Pan kept her hand in Vegeta's as she listened to what happened before he arrived. She couldn't understand why that M. Trunks could feel when she punched or kicked their Trunks.

"Like I told Pan, Trunks' heart has been tainted with evil." M. Trunks sighed as he lowered his head. "Mother thought this might happen when I came back the first time."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked with Chen on her hip. "Surely you don't mean when you came back to help out at the cell games."

M. Trunks nodded. "That is exactly what I mean." He looked around at everyone. "When I came back the baby trunks and I became almost the same except all the evil would be contained in only one of us." He dropped his head. "I never thought that every thing happened this way. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Its not like you planned this to happen." Goten said as he looked at the other version of his friend.

"Thanks but I still feel responsible for what happened to the Trunks from this time." M. Trunks dropped his head. "I don't know what to do to return it back to normal." He shook his head sadly.

Pan had listened to everything that had been said. Her eyes traveled over the others as they took in this information that was given them. She had been surprised that M. Trunks was nicer than the Trunks that was down stairs in the RT room. Pan closed her eyes for a moment but suddenly felt something. Her eyes snapped open and stood quickly. Everyone stopped and looked at Pan.

"What's the matter?" K. Vegeta stood and went over to her.

Pan narrowed her eyes. "He's almost awake." She snarled as she disappeared from their sight. She would finished this now.

Goku and the others jumped and ran down the stairs to the RT room. When they entered all the tanks were empty and Pan and Trunks were gone. He turned to see M. Trunks bent over with his arms around his stomach. M. Trunks lifted his head.

"She's going to kill him." Was all he was able to get out before he dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Get him in one of the RTs." Goku said as he went back upstairs. When he entered the room the other sayains were standing looking at him for an answer of what happened. "Pan is going to kill Trunks. M. Trunks is in one of the RTs."

Vegeta stepped up. "Pan is blocking everyone of us. No one can locate her." He closed his eyes trying to find her yet again.

"If we don't do something Pan will no doubt end up killing him." K. Vegeta said to everyone. "We will just have to go out and search for her on our own."

Everyone nodded. "I will stay here with Bulma in case one or both of them return." Fasha said heading down to where Bulma and Yamcha were. Nappa followed not saying anything. The others would know that Nappa was staying behind in case something happened.

**Pan & Trunks**

Pan dropped Trunks as she appeared on a small island that she had found before she left. It would be the perfect place to teach Trunks a lesson. Her eyes narrowed as she watched as he tried to stand. Pan crossed her arms and waited til he stood before she put him out of his misery.

"You are so pathetic Trunks." She sneered as he fell down once again.

Trunks raised his eyes. "Just wait. I will kill you this time." He growled at her. "You wont be able to fly away again."

Pan fell back into her fighting stance. "Bring it little boy." She had a smirk on her face as she watched him stand on shaky legs.

"You are going to regret coming back, Panny." Trunks spit some blood out of his mouth that had formed from a wound that hadn't healed. "You should of kept your mouth shut and not told anyone like I warned. Now you are going to die."

With that Trunks went at Pan. Pan was ready as she blocked the first couple of hits. She hadn't realized just how strong Trunks was. When he landed a hit in her stomach she went backwards about three feet. Pan clenched her teeth together from screaming out. Her eyes went to Trunks who was standing in front of her with a grin on his face.

"I'm going to wipe that FUCKING GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" Pan screamed as she launched herself towards Trunks.

Pan sent kick after kick and punch after punch in his direction to keep him from noticing that she was powering up to her next level. She would make certain that he would no longer be able to walk after she was done. Jumping back she formed her versions of Krillin's Destructo Disks.

"Lets see if you can out fly these." Pan sent them towards him in amazing speed.

Trunks was having trouble out flying the disks so be remembered out Goku killed Freiza. Grinning he passed and looked back at Pan. Like he expected she was controlling them just like Krillin. Powering up he flew towards her at the fastest he could fly at the moment.

Pan noticed that Trunks was trying to kill her with her own disks. Snarling under her breathe she closed both fist to destroy them both. She then launched herself at him when Trunks turned his back to her to find both disks destroyed. He was barely able to turn before Pan hit him in the jaw which sent him into the ground.

Pan jumped on top of him as she raised her hand up and began to form a ki ball. She would end him here and now. Her eyes locked on his and she saw flashes of what went down before she left along with her traveling with him and her grandfather. As the tears fell she brought her hand to his chest that held her ki ball.

"Any last words you evil monster?" Pan snarled as she tried to hold her anger back.

Trunks frowned. "One day the other Trunks will turn on the others as well. Its in our blood." He said staring into Pan's eyes. He could see the tears there. "What's the matter Panny? Are you afraid?" He smirked seeing her relax a slight bit.

Pan kept her eyes on him as she growled showing her fangs. "No I was just remembering what it was like before you lost your mind. Good bye Trunks."

With that Pan released her ki blast and hit Trunks square in the chest. The blast was so big that it threw Pan off from where she was holding him down by straddling him. Pan landed about 10 feet from where she first started. Slowly she was able to raise up and hobble over to the medium size crater that was left.

Pan fell to her knees at the edge of the crater and looked in the center. There was only shreds of his clothing left. She closed her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. Even though he had hurt her in more ways than one she still cared about him. She threw her head back and let an agonizing scream tear through her throat.

**Vegeta, Goku and Raditz**

Vegeta froze mid air as he turned to Kakarot and Raditz. "Did you hear that?" He scanned the area below them.

Goku nodded. "It sounded like someone screaming." He frowned as he closed his eyes. They shot open when he felt Pan's ki. "I found her."

Vegeta went over to Kakarot. "Then what are you waiting for? Lets get going." Goku nodded as he placed his index and middle finger to his forehead. Raditz placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. Within a couple of moments they disappeared from where they were located then reappeared next to a large crater.

Vegeta was the first to noticed that Pan was still in her SS5 form as she knelt beside the crater. He could only guess who was in the crater for her to scream. Rushing to her side he gathered her into his arms. His eyes went into the crater and almost gagged when he say only Trunks clothes. He couldn't believe that his mate would kill some one.

"How is she?" Raditz asked as he stepped up beside Vegeta and Pan.

Vegeta just shook his head and picked Pan up. "We will meet you back at C.C." He glanced down at his 'son'. "Take him back to C.C. Bulma will want to bury him." With that he took off with Pan in his arms. He could tell that she was hurting from what she had done.

Goku looked at Raditz. "Come on." He said grimly. He couldn't believe he would be taking back Trunks's body.

Raditz could tell that his brother felt responsible for what happened so he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Goku turned and looked at Raditz. Closing his eyes he turned away and picked up Trunks. Raditz could tell that he was worried however there was nothing they could do about it now.

"Ready?" Goku whispered.

"Yes brother." Raditz replied. "So how does..." And with that Raditz was cut off as Goku transported both him and Raditz back to C.C.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Yes Trunks is dead! Pan killed him with a ki blast to his chest. However she did feel bad after wards just because she wished things didn't have to end like they did but she isn't the author I am! XD! Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon ball z. I wish I did but it does not belong to me. (Sighs) I tried to buy it but they told me no. Can you believe it? I was going to give them a fair price too. $10... but they said it was to low. (Shrugs) Back to the drawing board or in my case the 'writing' board...**

**Review:**

_**Goku looked at Raditz. "Come on." He said grimly. He couldn't believe he would be taking back Trunks's body.**_

_**Raditz could tell that his brother felt responsible for what happened so he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Goku turned and looked at Raditz. Closing his eyes he turned away and picked up Trunks. Raditz could tell that he was worried however there was nothing they could do about it now.**_

"_**Ready?" Goku whispered.**_

"_**Yes brother." Raditz replied. "So how does..." And with that Raditz was cut off as Goku transported both him and Raditz back to C.C.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Vegeta with Pan: 3 days after the Battle**

Pan was lying on one of the beds upstairs with Vegeta beside her sitting up. He had refused to leave her side until she woke. Pan had been out for at least 3 days from her battle with Trunks. They had buried him next to Bulma's grandparents in the family cemetery. Vegeta hadn't even left Pan's side to pay his respects to his only son.

K. Vegeta along with the other sayains had went only because K. Vegeta had made them. Trunks was their prince after all even though he did become evil. K. Vegeta had kept his word to Vegeta and layed a smaller symbol of Vegeta-sai in the casket with him. That was the only thing that Vegeta had asked for him to do. K. Vegeta had understood why it meant so much to him. Even though Trunks had hurt many people there were still that still cared about him.

Vegeta looked up at the clock that was in the room. It was little after 2 in the afternoon. Sighing he relaxed a little bit and closed his eyes. He tried to connect with her through their mental link however he had been blocked on all accounts. He just prayed that she didn't do any damage to herself when she let that big of a ki blast go in such a short distance.

When a groan came from the bed he turned his gaze to Pan who was coming around to the waking world. A small smile graced his lips as he watched her eyes flutter open.

"Man, who hit me?" Pan groaned as she tried to sit up.

Vegeta was by her in a second helping her to sit up. "You don't remember?" His eyes furrowed in concern.

Pan frowned and closed her eyes. What couldn't she remember? Suddenly images of what happened between her and Trunks came back to her. The anger she had felt when he only laughed. The hurt she felt when she finally did kill him. Pan's eyes opened and sot out Vegeta's. He was sitting there with a look of worry in his eyes.

"I-I rem...remember." Pan swallowed averting her eyes.

Vegeta nodded. "That's good." Pan jerked her head up to look at him. "I wanted to make sure that you didn't have any head trauma like your grandfather." Vegeta gave Pan a smirk.

Pan slapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah yeah yeah." She told him. "Help me up. I'm hungry." She moved over to the edge of the bed. Vegeta laughed as he helped her up.

"Still a Son I see." He joked as he helped her get dressed.

Pan stuck her tongue out at him. "Of course I am. Just because I became a full blood doesn't mean that I changed my DNA and who my parents were." She rolled her eyes was she started towards the door.

Vegeta ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her on the neck he felt her shiver. He grinned as he scooped her up and carried her down stairs. Glancing down he could see Pan pouting because he had to carry her.

"Don't worry little one." Vegeta stopped and looked down at her. "Once you fully heal then you can walk on your own."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Pan rolled her eyes. "Let's go I'm hungry." Just then her stomach growled. Vegeta chuckled as he continued down the hall.

**Downstairs in the Kitchen**

As soon as Vegeta entered the kitchen both he and Pan were bombarded with questions from everyone. Pan hid her face in Vegetas shirt as he ignored them and set her down in the seat next to his. After he pushed Pan's chair up he went over and took his seat. Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl were all cooking. The others were sitting at the long kitchen table in the room that was connected to the kitchen.

Pan looked around the table and froze when she saw M. Trunks. He was a little pale but not deathly. He gave her a small smile to let her know that he held no hard feelings for what she had to do. Pan relaxed slightly in her seat as the women brought in the food. As soon as the three women were sat down and got their plates the others dug in.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Goten said between bites. Bra elbowed him in ribs. He just slumped in his chair.

Pan sighed. "I know you all have questions." She raised her eyes to her grandfather. Goku just gave her a reassuring smile.

"What brought this on?" M. Trunks asked. He had not been told what happened between himself and this girl Pan.

"The Trunks from this time hurt me in more than one way." Pan said. "I left and just recently came back." She looked at the others.

Gohan cleared his throat. "If you would tell us what happened at...at the end?" His eyes leveled with his daughters.

Pan nodded. "We were fighting. I decided to use a technique on him. He flew away but as soon as he realized what I was trying to do he outmaneuvered them and I had to destroy them. That's when I knew that it was time..."

**Flash Back**

_**Pan jumped on top of him as she raised her hand up and began to form a ki ball. She would end him here and now. Her eyes locked on his and she saw flashes of what went down before she left along with her traveling with him and her grandfather. As the tears fell she brought her hand to his chest that held her ki ball.**_

"_**Any last words you evil monster?" Pan snarled as she tried to hold her anger back.**_

_**Trunks frowned. "One day the other Trunks will turn on the others as well. Its in our blood." He said staring into Pan's eyes. He could see the tears there. "What's the matter Panny? Are you afraid?" He smirked seeing her relax a slight bit.**_

_**Pan kept her eyes on him as she growled showing her fangs. "No I was just remembering what it was like before you lost your mind. Good bye Trunks." **_

_**With that Pan released her ki blast and hit Trunks square in the chest. The blast was so big that it threw Pan off from where she was holding him down by straddling him. Pan landed about 10 feet from where she first started. Slowly she was able to raise up and hobble over to the medium size crater that was left.**_

**End Flash Back**

"...that is when you guys showed up." Pan finished the story with her eyes down casted.

She could tell that everyone was taking in the information before speaking their mind. Sighing she started to eat again. She was hungry and just wanted to eat then go back to bed. Pan could practically feel their eyes on her as she ate. Never before had she felt insecure. After she finished the food on her plate she stood and took it the plate to the sink. As soon as she turned she bumped into Vegeta.

"Come Onna." He picked her up and took her back up stairs. He knew that she needed her rest. She had just woken up not to long ago.

**Down Stairs**

Everyone watched as Vegeta took Pan back up the stairs to rest. They were all worried about her but they knew that rest was the best thing for her. Gohan and Videl were shocked at what happened to their little girl. Goku and the rest knew that it would haunt Pan for quite some time. Her first kill in anger would always be in the back of her mind.

"Why don't we just rest up?" Goku said as he patted his full stomach. "We can figure out what is going to happen tomorrow." He looked at the others.

They all nodded and headed separate ways. K. Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa and Fasha went outside to work out while M. Trunks spoke to Bulma and Yamcha. Chi-Chi took her boys hold while Videl and Gohan went upstairs to the room they were using while Pan stayed.

Everyone would worry about what to do tomorrow...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Authors note – Ok the story is coming to a close I really hope that you have enjoyed this story. It has been fun yet tiring at the same time. My muse would show the disappear for hours on end. (Shakes head) One day I will have to get a chain for him. (Shrugs) Oh well stay tuned for the next chapter...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon ball z. Now I have had my readers ask how many more chapter there will be. If I think ahead I believe there will be this one and one other. There many be more I am not sure. Now onto the next chapter... Keep reading and reviewing...**

**Review:**

"_**Why don't we just rest up?" Goku said as he patted his full stomach. "We can figure out what is going to happen tomorrow." He looked at the others.**_

_**They all nodded and headed separate ways. K. Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa and Fasha went outside to work out while M. Trunks spoke to Bulma and Yamcha. Chi-Chi took her boys hold while Videl and Gohan went upstairs to the room they were using while Pan stayed.**_

_**Everyone would worry about what to do tomorrow...**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**The Next Morning**

Everyone was sitting around in the living room waiting for Pan and Vegeta to come down. They were awake yet had went back upstairs to take a shower. That had been an hour ago. K. Vegeta and Fasha were sitting quietly talking while the others were talking amongst themselves. Goku was sitting with Chi-Chi speaking with Gohan and Videl. Goten and Bra were still in their rooms getting ready for the day.

Goten and Bra finally came down followed by Vegeta and Pan. They all took a seat then waited til everyone was quiet. Pan looked at K. Vegeta and smiled. Raditz knew that his niece would be going back however he did not know who all would be joining them.

"As you all know I will be going back home." Pan said as she looked at the others. "This planet just isn't home anymore."

Vegeta nodded. "I will also be returning." He looked at his father.

"What are you going to do?" Bulma asked M. Trunks. He shrugged.

"I need to head back to tell mother what I found." He looked at Pan. "Other than that I really don't know." M. Trunks was rather surprised that his mother and father were not together but he could tell that Pan was good for Vegeta.

Bulma nodded. "Then I'll ready the time machine." Yamcha had his arm draped around Bulma's shoulders.

"We will leave once M. Trunks leaves. Til then enjoy the rest of the day." K. Vegeta told everyone. "Who ever wants to go back pack your things. For those who will not be going we will come back and visit." He looked at Pan. "The earth still needs some of my warriors to protect it."

Goku nodded. "Even though the Earth has fighters of its own they grow old sooner than we do and new ones are not born they are taught." He looked at Krillin, Yamcha and Tein.

"Just because we arn't as fast as you don't mean we cant protect the earth." Krillin mumbled.

18 flipped her hair out of her face. "Oh please." She smiled at her husband. "You could barely land a hit on me when we fought."

Krillin blushed as she mumbled something under his breathe. Everyone started to bust up laughing at him. After everyone gathered their wits about them they all headed in different directions. Some to pack others to say good bye. Pan and Vegeta had already packed so they headed out the back door towards the GR. M. Trunks followed behind them. He needed to speak with his father.

**Out Back by the GR**

Pan smiled at Vegeta as she went over to the GR and walked in locking the door behind her. She knew that M. Trunks needed to speak to his father and this would be the only way to keep him out of the GR. He started snarling at her but stopped when he felt M. Trunks behind him. Vegeta shot her a death glare as he turned and started to speak with his son from the future.

Pan walked over and started up the GR. She knew that Vegeta would rather be in here working out til they left however he needed to speak to M. Trunks before they left. Pan knew that M. Trunks had helped save the world yet that had been before she was born. She understood what it might look like her with his father when she just killed the Trunks in this time. Shaking her head she pushed those thoughts back and began her routine.

**Outside of the GR**

Vegeta couldn't believe his mate as she smiled and locked the door. Turning he saw why she had done so. M. Trunks was walking towards him. Leaning against the GR he crossed his arms and waited til his 'son' came up to him. Vegeta could tell that M. Trunks was rather nervous. He had to admit that the boy had grown since the last time he had seen him.

"Is there a problem, Boy?" Vegeta asked in his gruff tone.

M. Trunks shook his head. "No father." He looked over Vegeta's shoulder into the GR where he knew Pan was currently at. "If you don't mind may I ask you a question?" M. Trunks had his head bowed slightly.

Vegeta smiled. "Fine." He watched as M. Trunks' head shot up and his eyes wide. Vegeta just raised a brow in question.

"I understand that you and mother are not together but..." M. Trunks trailed off.

Vegeta believed he knew where this was going. "Your mother and I have remained friends." He stood. "Does that tell you what you want to know?"

M Trunks nodded. "Thank you father." He swallowed. "Mother told me that you changed since being mated to Pan and now I see it."

Vegeta stood there stunned as his son walked away from him. Shaking his head he knocked on the GR. He was going to show that onna who was boss. No sayain would do that to him if they were back home. Smirking he thought of the kind of punishment that they young sayain should get. His eyes gleamed with orneriness. Vegeta would savor every sound that came from Pan. He licked his lips just at the thought.

**K. Vegeta and the Others**

"Your really going to leave." Goten asked from his seat next to Bra. His eyes trained on his father. "Did you even think about what it will do to mom?"

Goku sighed. "Your mother is going with me." He looked at his sons. "I believe that the earth will be safe in your hands. I officially retire from saving the world." He flashed his famous Son grin.

"MOMS GOING!" Gohan yelled from his seat on the couch next to Videl. They had decided that Earth was their home.

"OF COURSE I'M GOING!" Chi-Chi said loudly. "Do you really think that I would let my Goku leave me again. I may not be as young but I will have you know I can still kick his ass."

Goku stood behind Chi-Chi nodded furiously. Everyone in the room started to bust up laughing. Chi-Chi just huffed as she turned and went back to her and Goku's room. She still had a lot to pack still. Goku sighed in relief as soon as Chi-Chi was out of the room. Krillin looked at Goku.

"I'm sure going to miss ya man." He gave his old friend a smile. "Make sure you come back to visit."

Goku smiled at everyone. "Of course we'll visit. This is my first home after all." He gave everyone a grin.

Bulma walked in just then looking at everyone. "The time machine is ready." She looked at M. Trunks. "Its ready when you are."

He nodded as he stood. "Well it time for me to go back." M. Trunks looked around and smiled. He was happy that everyone had lived a good life since the cell games.

"The boy better say good bye to me first." Vegeta said as he walked in with Pan beside him. "I am his father after all."

Everyone stared at Vegeta as if he lost his mind. Pan just rolled her eyes. M. Trunks walked up to Vegeta and stood there for a moment. His eyes were cast downward that way he could not see the disappointment in his father's eyes. Vegeta surprised everyone when he walked forward and gave M. Trunks a hug. He also whispered something in his ear for only him. When Vegeta pulled back M. Trunks had a grin on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Its time." M. Trunks said as he turned to the others. "I guess this will be the last time I see you."

Everyone nodded as some of them wiped tears away. The others just watched him with sad eyes. They knew that their Trunks was now lying in the ground 6 ft under. Bulma handed Chen to Yamcha as she went over to M. Trunks. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

"I'm glad that you are alright." Bulma pulled back with tears in her eyes. "Just remember you had to save Goku which saved us all in the long run." She gave her future son a smile.

M. Trunks nodded as he turned and headed out the back door to where the time machine was located. The others followed him out. Everyone stood back as M. Trunks flew up and landed in the time machine. Bulma had Chen in her arms while her eyes were watering.

"I guess I'll see you guys around." M. Trunks smiled as he hit the close hatch button.

Vegeta gave his son a slight nod as Bulma started to cry. Pan smiled as the others waved at him. It took only the blink of an eye for M. Trunks to head back to the future that he came from. K. Vegeta looked at the entire group.

"I do believe we shall follow M. Trunks example and head out as well." He said as he turned to the small transport carrier that was sent. Nappa and Raditz ran after K. Vegeta while Fasha stood in front of Bulma and Goku, Chi-Chi, Pan and Vegeta were all saying good bye.

"Keep the Earth safe." Goku told his sons as he hugged Gohan.

Gohan pulled away and let his younger brother have his turn. "Of course dad." He smiled sadly at his mother. "Take care of dad. Ok, mom?"

Chi-Chi grinned. "I brought my frying pan." She crossed her arms and grinned evilly.

Goku swallowed as he backed away from Chi-Chi. Goten and the others started to bust up laughing. Pan walked over to her father and mother.

"I love you guys and I promise to come back to visit." Pan hugged Videl then pulled back and turned to her Gohan.

Gohan had a smile on his face but his heart was heavy. "I'll see you when you come back to visit." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Keep dad safe from Mom." He grinned as he pulled back.

"Sure thing." Pan said as she went over to Vegeta who had told Bra and Bulma good bye.

"We'll be back later!" Goku said as he lifted Chi-Chi up in his arms and ran into the transport. Pan and Vegeta along with Fasha followed after them as they loaded up and headed up to the space ship to head home.

Pan was finally going home...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Authors Note – There will be a epilogue so don't worry. It might just take me a little while to figure out what to write in it. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the other characters that are portrayed in this story. Yes this is the last chapter in this story. I really hope that you have enjoyed this story. Now that is out of the way I can finally get on to the last chapter in 'Going Home'...Enjoy!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**4 Years Later – Vegeta-sai Transport Ship**

Pan stood at a port window looking out at all the stars that she has watched as a child. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled lightly. This was hers and Vegetas 2 child. Vegeta Jr. was a spittin' image of his father just as Goku Jr was of Goku. Or Kakarot as he was now known as. He finally decided to go by his Vegeta-sai name once him and Chi-Chi settled in. Even though Chi-Chi was not born of Sayain blood not a year after they were back on the planet Vegeta, Chi-Chi turned into a full blooded sayain as well.

Goku thought that it was because of Gohan and Goten but Pan believed that it was her mother. Pan knew that the one thing her mother wanted in the whole world was to be able to stand with her father, Gohan, til he died and since Gohan was half sayain he would not live as long as his father but he would live a great deal longer than a natural humans life. Fasha and Raditz helped train Chi-Chi only because Pan was busy with tending to her duties along side Vegeta.

K. Vegeta had stepped down and handed his throne to his son. Tarble was rather excited to meet his brother for the first time. Vegeta was completely shocked that he had a younger brother but he was taken from his father at a young age and was not allowed to see his mother at all once Freiza took command of him. Now Tarble and Vegeta were joined at the hip. Even though Vegeta snarled every few minutes at his little brother, he never made a sound when asked if he wanted someone to tend to Tarble for him.

"What are you doing?" Came a rugged voice from behind her. Pan smiled at she turned to see her mate, Vegeta.

"Just looking out at the stars." Pan said as she turned her attention back to the vast space. "How much longer til we arrive?"

Vegeta moved over to Pan and wrapped his arms around her waist and layed his hands on her rounded stomach. "In little over one hour." He said as his rested his chin on Pans shoulder.

"Well then we need to wake up grandpa and grandma." She grinned when Vegeta gave her a frown. "What?" She asked innocently.

Vegeta raised a brow. "You do realize that your grandmother just went to sleep right?" He kissed the top of Pan's head.

"So?" Pan pulled from his arms. "She told me to wake her up as soon as we were close."

"Then by all means go wake her." Vegeta leaned his hips against the wall as he watched his mate. "then you will have a frying pan upside your head like Kakarot just received." He grinned at the thought.

Pan's eyes grew wide. "Your kidding." Vegeta shook his head. "Oh my goodness. Is grandpa ok?"

"Yes Kakarot is as thick headed as they come." Vegeta stood straight and went to Pan. "Come now you need to rest just as your grandmother." He lead her to the bed and helped her lie down.

"When can I stay up more than a few minutes?" Pan asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and rested them on her growing stomach.

Vegeta grinned as he looked at her. "As soon as the next kid is born til then you will let me pamper you." He kissed her brow as he raised up. "Now rest I am going to train with Kakarot."

Pan sighed and nodded as she watched her mate walk out of their room. Shaking her head and smiling she layed back and closed her eyes. Maybe as soon as they reached Earth he would relax a little bit. Pan wondered if her mother and father were doing good as she dozed off to sleep.

**Two Hours Later**

Kakarot, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Pan, Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. were all in the smaller transport ship ready to leave the dock. Pan was excited to see her mother and father again along with the rest of them. Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr were extremely excited because this was the first time they had been to their parents home.

"Is everyone ready?" Chi-Chi asked from her seat in the front with Goku.

"Yeah!" The boys yelled in unison.

"I'm ready." Pan said as she held a hand on her stomach.

"Lets get this over with." Vegeta grumbled. He did not want to come back but with Pan returning he would not let her leave his sight.

Pan just grinned at her mate. "Don't worry dear." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nasty!" Vegeta Jr yelled as he covered his face.

"Why my mom and dad do that all the time?" Goku Jr. tilted his head to the side.

Vegeta Jr. crossed his arms and turned back around. "That is how it starts." He cut his eyes to Goku Jr. "The next time I know I'll have another brother or sister."

"Oh!" Goku Jr. said as he turned back around and thought about it.

Pan just smiled at the boys as she leaned her head back and waited for her grandfather to take off to the surface. When Vegeta squeezed her hand she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Don't worry everything will be just fine." Pan promised.

Vegeta snorted. "As long as Kakarot can keep this ship on course then we'll be fine." He tried to fight the grin that was threatening but he lost.

"Hey I heard that!" Goku said from the front. "I did really good since I began to practice."

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. "Goku I am better at piloting the ship than you are." Goku just smiled.

"Come on lets go!" Goku Jr whined. "I wanna leave already."

"Yeah, I wanna see my 'big' sister." Vegeta Jr. grinned evilly as he looked at Goku Jr.

"What did I say about picking on the older kids?" Pan called to Vegeta Jr.

He slumped in his chair. "That if they cant fight then don't push 'em."

Pan nodded as she leaned back. Goku just shook his head and hit the egnition button. Chi-Chi kept her hands ready to take over in case Goku was unable to control the ship. Vegeta just leaned back with his ankles crossed and his arms folded in front of his chest. His eyes were closed but everyone knew that the King of Sayains was just resting.

Soon they would reach the planets surface and meet up with their old friends. Goku and Chi-Chi had been back about two years prior and brought letters back to Vegeta and Goku. All the earths fighters were gone because of old age but the earth was still going strong. New fighters were being recruited by Goten and Bra.

Gohan and Videl were the trainers that kept the world safe for future generations...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yes it is the end. I am so happy for everyone who has keep reading this story even though it has taken me quite sometime to finish. Well stay tuned til the next story of Dragon Ball Z**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
